Gaara's New Family
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Better than it sounds. SLASH. Gaara makes a wish for someone to care for him. Magic grants said wish. Enter Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry James Potter. GaaSasu NaruShino KakaIru ZabuHarry HinaHaku. Up for Adoption.
1. Alternate and Side Dimensions

THIS STORY IS JUST AN EXPERIMENT! I will be updating whenever I can between my other stories. There will be points of this story that may make you cry while others will make you fall out of you're chair laughing your head off (Ex: Sasuke will (eventually) torture Akatsuki members with a red permanent marker) while others yet will just leave you plain confused. You have been warned.

1234567890

Chapter 1

1234567890

Alternate Dimensions have always been a source of interest for Muggles and Wizards alike. Every possible outcome for every possible choice we ever make creates a new Alternate Dimension. This results in innumerable amounts of Alternate Dimensions. Similar to Alternate Dimensions are Side Dimensions. Side Dimensions aren't created by a choice we make, but by pulling at the space-time continuum to create a pocket in the Mother Dimension.

For example: Salem Academy of Magic is the only magic school in North America. To accommodate the millions of students they get each year, the creators had to create a Side Dimension over Massachusetts and it's surrounding states. The school itself is located in the Side Dimension. Durmstrang Academy is also in a Side Dimension. However the Side Dimension of Durmstrang is located above the Artic Ocean.

A little known Side Dimension is situated above Japan. It is called the Hidden Countries. In the Hidden Countries instead of using Magic, they use Chakra. Not to say there isn't any magic whatsoever in the Side Dimension of the Hidden Countries. If there were no magic, there would be no story, and no reason to have told you any of this.

And that is where our story begins. In the Hidden Countries. In Suna located in the Land of Wind.

1234567890

Four-year-old Gaara wasn't a stupid child. He was quiet, which allowed most people to overlook him. Those that didn't overlook him feared him, which is why he was so quiet. He liked it when people overlooked him.

Having people overlook him had it's advantages too. Like being able to hear the conversation between his father and Uncle Yashamaru without being noticed. It hurt to know that his uncle never really cared for him.

Gaara sat on the roof and looked at the stars, wishing that just one person - even if it was only for a moment - that just one person would care for him.

And the magic in the Hidden Countries, having lain dormant for years, granted his wish. As Gaara, suddenly feeling sleepy, closed his eyes, he never noticed a white light flash around him, sending him to the Mother Dimension.

1234567890

Harry, wake up.

Wake up.

Your needed, Harry.

Wake up.

The tower.

Wake up.

Astronomy Tower.

Your needed.

WAKE UP!

Twenty-Three year old Harry James Potter sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after he defeated Voldemort a year after he left Hogwarts. Hogwarts, rejoicing at having her Harry back, showed herself to him. She took the translucent form of a young woman with dark blue, almost black hair, and eyes greener than Harry's.

"What is it you were saying Stella?" Harry asked, using the name of Hogwarts' female spirit form. Stella would only wake him from sleep if it was important.

"_You need to go to the Astronomy Tower, my Harry. Immediately,_" said Stella, appearing in spirit form.

"Right now?"

"_Yes._"

"(sigh) Alright. Let me get dressed."

1234567890

Gaara awoke to find he was no longer on the roof of his home, but on top of a tower he had never seen before. He started to panic, having no idea where he was. He heard some sounds behind him, and turned to watch a lady who was almost see through and a man. Both had green eyes. Like his, Gaara noticed.

The lady seemed worried and concerned, while the man looked concerned and curious at the same time. Gaara looked around for who they could be concerned for. After all, it couldn't be him. He was a demon.

"W-who are you?" Gaara asked. His sand, sensing his fear, came out of the gourd to investigate. The sand curled around the man and woman, testing to see if they would hurt him. Satisfied that the two were not an immediate danger to Gaara, the sand flowed back into the gourd.

"Hello, Gaara," the man said, "My name is Harry."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mother, Karura, told me," Harry said, "Did you know that she is in the sand that protects you?"

"Sort of. Why am I here?"

"I'm not quite sure. But if you come with me, we can find out. That will have to wait for tomorrow, though, as it is far to late tonight," Harry then turned to the woman, "Stella, would you do me a favor, and set up a bedroom for Gaara in my rooms, please?"

"_Of course, my Harry,_" Stella said, before disappearing.

"She disappeared!" Gaara exclaimed. Harry chuckled and picked him up.

"Yes, she likes to do that a lot. That and sneaking up on people."

Harry got the distinct impression that Stella was sticking her tongue out at him. But, nah! One thousand year old sentient castles couldn't be _that_ childish. Could they?

1234567890

If you didn't read the AN at the top of the chapter...go read it now. If you have remember...this story is an EXPERIMENT!

Rune


	2. Meeting Shukaku

Chapter 2

1234567890

"Did you sleep at all," Harry asked, as he saw Gaara in the same position Harry had left him last night.

"I can't sleep. He won't let me." Harry was instantly on guard. Voldemort had kept him from sleeping. Was there someone doing the same thing to Gaara?

"Who won't?"

"The demon." Harry was confused.

"Can I meet the demon?" Harry asked.

"NO! He'll kill you!" Gaara started panicking.

"Whoa! Hold it, kid. I mean can I go in your head and see him. You can come too to make sure I don't see anything you don't want me to."

"How?"

"Just look in my eyes." Gaara did that, and Harry used Legimens.

1234567890

"Where are we?" Gaara asked, looking around. They appeared to be in the desert with tons of tombs around them.

"We're in you're mindscape," Harry explained, "This is where all you're memories and feelings stay." Harry saw a half sealed tomb in the distance.

"That's where it is," Gaara said, following Harry's gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on, then," Harry smiled, "Let's go see this demon." Harry started heading off towards the tomb.

1234567890

"Holy sh…" Harry trailed off. Gaara was right when he said it was a demon. It was a huge raccoon dog. Harry thought for a few seconds to what Hermione had called them. Oh, yeah…tanuki.

"That's one _big_ tanuki," Harry said.

"**WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY REST?**" the tanuki roared. Harry grew an instant dislike of him, as he stepped forward.

"I do."

"**AND WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID HUMAN?**"

"Now listen here Tanuki!" Harry yelled, "You leave Gaara the hell alone! Let him sleep!"

"**AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DON'T?**" the tanuki laughed. Harry, having grown prideful during the war and loosing his previous believes of 'light' and 'dark' magic, grinned at the tanuki demon.

"This," Harry said, pulling out his wand, "Gaara, tell me to stop if it hurts you, kay?"

"Okay," Gaara said. Harry smiled and turned back to the Ichibi.

"Crucio." Harry could feel the demon's energy fighting against his, but surprisingly his was stronger. The Ichibi started to roar in pain. Harry turned back to Gaara to check on him.

"I'm fine. I don't feel any pain," Gaara said, as if following his train of thought.

"**ENOUGH!**" the Ichibi yelled. Harry stopped the spell.

"You'll leave Gaara alone, and let him sleep?" Harry asked.

"**I'LL LET HIM SLEEP**," the Ichibi conceded, "**BUT I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO TRAIN HIM. I'LL NOT BE KILLED JUST BECAUSE HE FALLS DOWN AND BREAKS HIS NECK.**"

"Is that alright with you, Gaara?" Harry asked. Gaara nodded.

"Alright then tanuki, you have a deal," Harry said, "But I'm coming back once a week to check on you, got that?"

"**THEN YOU'LL AT LEAST BE USING MY NAME NINGEN.**"

"Which is?"

"**SHUKAKU, GOD OF WIND.**"

"Sure thing Shu. And you can call me Harry. We'll be back." With that Harry put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and withdrew from his mind. Harry smiled as Shukaku had a fit for being called Shu.

1234567890

"Did that really happen?" Gaara asked, opening his eyes.

"Yep," Harry said, before picking him up, "C'mon kid. Breakfast time." Harry carried Gaara all the way too the Great Hall and set him down to open the two doors. Gaara shyly followed Harry into the room and up to the head table. The students weren't here as school didn't start for another three weeks.

"Good Morning Harry," Minerva said, "And who is this?" Minerva had become headmistress once Dumbledore had been fired and imprisoned for misconduct. Dumbledore had done a lot of things that he shouldn't have. It hit the wizarding world hard to know that Dumbledore was manipulating them all.

"This is Gaara. Stella led me too him, last night," Harry explained, sitting Gaara in the chair between him and Severus, the current deputy headmaster. Severus had gone "softer" so to speak after Voldemort's death.

"C'mon brat. What do you want to eat?" Severus said affectionately to Gaara. Gaara seemed to be confused that so many people here cared for him, as the female teachers (excluding Minerva of course. She was more dignified than that) started to gush over him. Harry started to pick up on the signs of an abused child and vowed to help Gaara in whatever he needed.


	3. Bad Memories

Chapter 3

1234567890

Three weeks later Harry still hadn't figured out how Gaara had gotten here. It was two days until the students came and he wouldn't have much time to spend with the little red head. Fudge, the idiot who had still managed to be minister, had already tried to take Gaara from Hogwarts twice. Stella didn't like that. And she let Fudge know that. Fudge wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Severus had started teaching Gaara potions after he discovered Gaara's natural talent at watching a potion being done correctly and then getting it right the first time he brewed it. Along with that both Shukaku and Harry were training him. Shukaku taught him taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Harry was teaching him Occulomency, so he could talk to Shukaku on his own. During training, Gaara had managed to see two of Harry's memories that Harry would have rather not had to relive.

1234567890

Seventeen-year-old Harry was reading a book about the Dark Arts. After all, as the saying goes, 'Know Thy Enemy'. Hermione and Ron walked in, unknowingly to Harry. He was to engrossed in what exactly the Death Eaters could do to him if he were in a true duel with them.

"Joining the Dark Lord now Potter?" Ron growled. Harry took this in stride. Ron always spoke before thinking anyways.

"No. I'm reading about what he and his minions can do, so I can counteract it," Harry explained. Hermione snorted.

"Right. And then you can take his place as Dark Lord!" she yelled.

"No. I just want to kill him and get it over with."

"And so you practice the Dark Arts?" Ron yelled.

"No. I'm reading about them, not practicing them," Harry said. 'At least not yet,' he thought. Ron and Hermione both sneered and left the room.

1234567890

Hermione and Ron had never talked to him after that unless it was to insult him. They had eventually gotten married, but Ron was killed soon after. Hermione was now teaching both Muggle Studies and History of Magic. She glared at Harry every chance she could.

1234567890

Harry had finally found something that would help him. It was a dark ritual, but was so old that the ministry had never found any record of it and so had never banned it. Thank the gods that Alastor Moody had left everything of his to Harry when he was murdered by Death Eaters the month before. His possessions included a trunk with a library that contained every book ever written in the mother dimension and it's side dimensions, even if it was the only copy. The ritual would take four hours, and by the end of it, he would have the ability to turn into a Death Dragon.

The Death Dragon was an extinct type of dragon. It was one of the "Lord Dragons". Each Lord Dragon had powers over Life, Death, Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire respectively. The Death Dragon was covered in black scales; Life Dragon in white; Earth Dragon in brown; Water Dragon in blue; Wind Dragon in green, and Fire Dragon in fire. Each Dragon could breath it's respective element. There were only two differences. The Life Dragon could breath a white fire that would give life and the Death Dragon could breath a black fire that would kill anything it touched.

1234567890

It had been Sirius and Remus who had found Harry after the ritual had been completed and he had passed out. After taking him to the Hospital Wing and leaving him in the care of Poppy, they had left him alone. He had never found out why until Poppy had explained that Remus had smelt the Death Dragon in him and been unable to stand it. Sirius would forever follow Remus as the two were mates.

Though their betrayal had stung Harry, the Death Dragon in him had not let him get depressed about it. Remus now taught Charms while Sirius had taken over Transfigurations for Minerva.

1234567890

Gaara had, after viewing these memories, decided that he did not like Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. And therefore, he refused to be taught anything by them, meaning Harry had to teach their subjects to him. Not that that bothered Harry much. The less Harry saw of those three, the happier Harry was.

Gaara had managed to sucker Harry into showing him the Death Dragon, as it was sort of an animagus form for Harry now. The Death Dragon had studied Gaara for a few moments before deciding that Gaara was his drakeling. Harry sighed when he was back in human form. That meant that he would have to make it official. The Death Dragon wouldn't have it any other way. Harry would have to adopt Gaara. He just wasn't sure he was ready to be a dad yet.

"What did they call your dragon?" Gaara asked, shaking Harry from his thoughts.

"The people we were fighting against called me Hell's Fire Dragon because I whenever I would breath fire in my Dragon form, all hell would break loose," Harry replied.

"Oh. What did the people you were fighting _for_ call you?"

"Demon. Monster. Evil. Quite a few things like that."

"Then why did you fight for them?"

"To prove them wrong. And I did."

As Harry watched Gaara trying to comprehend what he had just told him, Harry knew that he would, without a doubt, adopt Gaara. Now if only Gaara would accept when Harry asked.


	4. Question and Sorting

Chapter 4

1234567890

"**YOU MIGHT AS WELL ASK HIM NOW,**" Shukaku said. They were in another one of Gaara's training sessions.

"Ask me what?" Gaara asked. Harry sighed. He had been fighting himself with how to approach this.

"I want to know if you would," Harry paused for a moment, "allow me to adopt you?"

"Really?" Gaara's eyes were wide.

"Really. Hell already thinks of you as a drakeling anyway," Harry smiled.

"**WHO THE HELL IS HELL?**"

"Way to ruin a Kodak Moment," Harry said.

"**I HEARD THAT!**"

"I never whispered it!"

"**WHO THE HELL IS HELL ALREADY?**"

"Hell is what I call the Death Dragon I got from the ritual. I assume you saw that memory as well."

"**OF COURSE. I'M ONE OF THE MAIN DEFENSES OF HIS MIND AFTER ALL.**"

"Of course. Well, Gaara? What'd ya say? Would you like to be my son?"

"For real? You won't ever leave me alone and try to kill me like my real dad?"

"For real. And I will **never** try to kill you Gaara. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then. You'll be my daddy and I'll be your son." Gaara ran into Harry's arms and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Okay. We'll do an adoption ritual later this year. During Christmas break when all the students have left. Is that alright with you?" Gaara nodded his head and smiled.

"**YOU'D BETTER TAKE CARE OF HIM!**" Shukaku threatened.

"I will."

1234567890

"Morning all," Harry said as he put Gaara in his regular seat between him and Severus. He got several 'Morning's in return, along with a glare from Hermione and being ignored by Remus and Sirius. Not five minutes later:

"Harry's gonna be my new daddy," Gaara said, causing Severus and Sirius both to spit out their drinks. Hermione, Sprout, and Vector started to choke a little on their breakfast.

"Perfect timing Gaara," Harry chuckled, reaching over Gaara's chair to smack Severus on the back, "You be more careful when you drink around little kids. You never know when they're gonna getcha."

"Shut up Harry," Severus said, "So when is this going to happen?"

"We're doing the ritual over Christmas break," Harry said, not missing the way Remus flinched when he said the word 'ritual'. 'Oh well,' Harry thought, 'If he's going to be that way, it's fine with me.'

Gaara turned to Severus and asked when they would be brewing potions again. Severus told him it would have to wait for a while, as the sorting feast was tonight.

1234567890

"Arrow, Casey." "GRYFFINDOR."

"Benjamin, Arnold." "RAVENCLAW."

"Ceno, Erica." "SLYTHERIN."

"Delani, Caitlyn." "SLYTHERIN."

"Elig, Leigh." "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Farbor, Nicholas." "RAVENCLAW."

"Gryfyn, Gregory." "GRYFFINDOR."

"Huffs, Horace." "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Ilene, Josephine." "RAVENCLAW."

"Longbottom, Jennifer." "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Malfoy, Jeremy." "GRYFFINDOR." 'Bet Draco's gonna love that,' Harry thought, as he watched Draco's younger cousin and current heir to the Malfoy fortune sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Quentin, Karl." "GRYFFINDOR."

"Ravyn, Rachael." "RAVENCLAW."

"Slyn, Serena." "SLYTHERIN."

"Vega, Marianne." "SLYTHERIN."

"Weasley, Russell." "GRYFFINDOR." 'I didn't know Bill and Fleur had a kid,' Harry thought as the blonde Weasley sat down right next to Jeremy Malfoy.

"Xan, Rian" "SLYTHERIN."

"Yates, William." "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Zabini, Carol." "SLYTHERIN."

"Five Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, and seven Slytherins," Harry said to Severus, "Looks like you're going to have fun this year."

"Do me a favor, and keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy, will you?" Severus asked, "I doubt Black will do it."

"It'll be my pleasure." Gaara pulled on Harry's robe sleeve a bit. Harry leaned down to hear him.

"What are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin?"


	5. An Attack on Gaara

Chapter 5

1234567890

Harry's head snapped up as a device on his desk went off. It was the device he charmed to keep Gaara safe. He felt the Death Dragon inside him going nuts meaning only one thing: Gaara was being attacked.

"Point me Gaara," Harry said. His wand pointed down the corridor to the left of his room. He continued to do this until he came upon Gaara.

"GRANGER! What the hell are you doing to my son!" he yelled. Hermione had her wand pointed at Gaara. Luckily for Gaara, he had both Nicholas Farbor and Rachael Ravyn standing in front of him. Harry absentmindedly noticed that they were near the Ravenclaw common room.

"It's none of your business," she growled out.

"When it concerns _my_ son, it is my business!" Harry growled back. Hermione growled again, then turned her wand to Harry and started firing spells at him. Harry made sure to use only defensive spells until Hermione wore herself out, then he stunned her, bound her with magic ropes, and took her wand.

"Are you alright Gaara?" Harry asked, when he was done. Gaara nodded, tears in his eyes, and ran to hug Harry.

"What about you two?" Harry asked, as he hugged Gaara.

"We're okay," Nicholas said.

"I don't understand why she'd do that though," Rachael said, more to herself than anyone else.

"She doesn't like me very much. Not anymore." Harry said, "Follow me, please. Can one of you levitate her?" Nicholas nodded and levitated Hermione, as Rachael was still muttering to herself.

1234567890

Minerva was just getting ready to go to bed, when Harry walked into the office holding Gaara in his arms. He was followed by two of the new Ravenclaws, one of which who was levitating their head of house.

"Do I even want to know?" Minerva sighed.

"I was in my office, when one of my devices went off. I went to find Gaara and found him with these two protecting him and Hermione holding him at wand point. She then turned her wand on me and started to fire curses. I used only defensive spells until I stunned and bound her. Ms. Ravyn should have her wand." Harry said.

"Mr. Farbor? Ms. Ravyn? Is this correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Nicholas said, "We had just come out of the common room, when we found Professor Granger-Weasley attacking Gaara."

"We both stood in front of him until Professor Potter showed up," Rachael added.

"Did either of you hear if she used any spells against Gaara?" Minerva asked.

"We heard her insulting him," Nicholas said, "When we turned the corridor she had just cast the C-cru…" 'No, please not that,' Harry thought, 'Anything but _that_ curse.'

"She cast the Cruciatus curse on him, but she missed, because we managed to sneak up on her," Rachael said, when Nicholas was unable to continue.

"I want her out of here Minerva," Harry growled.

"After she cast the Cruciatus, I wouldn't keep her here anyways," Minerva said, glaring at the unconscious form of Hermione, "I'll call the Aurors. Excuse me." Minerva left to the next room to fire call the Aurors.

"Mr. Farbor. Ms. Ravyn. You both showed great courage by protecting Gaara when you had already heard her cast the Cruciatus curse. One hundred points to Ravenclaw each. You also have my thanks. I am in your debt for saving my son." By the time Harry finished saying that, Minerva returned with the Aurors.

"Professor Potter," Kingsley said, "We will be taking Professor Granger-Weasley with us. We will let you know the trial date. Her attempted use of an Unforgivable on a minor will not be forgiven."

"Thank you." Kingsley turned to the two students.

"You two will also be notified of the trial as you will be most likely called as witnesses." The two students nodded and the Aurors left with the still unconscious Hermione.

"C'mon you two," Harry said to the students, "I'll walk you back to your common room. I don't want you to get caught by Filch. Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight Harry. Goodnight, Mr. Farbor, and Ms. Ravyn."

"Goodnight," the students chorused, before following Harry after the office. Minerva sighed. When had her prize student turned into such a vengeful woman? To attempt to cast the Cruciatus on a young boy. Minerva shook her head. How would she explain this to the school?


	6. New Head of House

I guess I should put the pairings up here: Kakashi/Iruka, Harry/Zabuza, Gaara/Sasuke, Naruto/Shino (fav pairing!), Hinata/??(Kiba?, Neji?, Someone Else?), and anything else I can think of. If you have a request, review and tell it to me, and I'll see if I can fit it in. Hinata/Neji (even though they're cousins) would fit because they will be close in this story; it wouldn't take much to push 'em together. Kiba is a possibility to with the summon Hinata will be getting (wolves). So go ahead and review with what pairing you want, but I'm telling you now **the following pairings are staying: Kakashi/Iruka, Harry/Zabuza, Gaara/Sasuke, and Naruto/Shino.**

1234567890

Chapter 6

1234567890

"As many of you can see," Minerva said at breakfast, the next morning, "Professor Granger-Weasley is not with us this morning. She was arrested last night for casting an Unforgivable." There were several gasps among the students, and then the whispering started.

"SILENCE," Minerva said, "Professor Granger-Weasley cast it upon Professor Potter's son, Gaara, and thanks to Mr. Nicholas Farbor, and Ms. Rachael Ravyn, she missed her mark. While I'm sure Professor Potter has already given them points, I would like to award the both of them an extra fifty points each. Let it be known that **anyone** who follows the example set by Professor Granger-Weasley, will be punished _severely_. Now, I would suggest you start your breakfast. Ravenclaws will have a new head of house by tomorrow." Minerva sat down and sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish I never took this job," she sighed, as she saw some of the students (most in Ravenclaw) push their plates away, "There will be a faculty meeting later on, to determine the new Ravenclaw head of house. We will also need to find someone to teach Muggle Studies and History of Magic." She got nods from everyone at the head table.

"Contact Draco," Severus said, "He'll take over History of Magic."

"And one of the Creevy brothers can take over Muggle Studies," Harry supplied.

"Would you two do me a favor and send for them please?" Minerva asked. Harry and Severus nodded.

1234567890

Draco,

Granger managed to get herself arrested, leaving History of Magic and Muggle Studies open. The headmistress would like to know if you would take over History of Magic for her. Reply as soon as possible.

Severus

Severus looked over the letter and finding it satisfactory, tied it to the leg of his raven (whom he named Nevermore), and sent it on it's way.

"I wonder how he took Jeremy getting in Gryffindor," he muttered to himself.

1234567890

To Whichever Creevy Brother Gets This,

Seeing as Hermione got arrested for casting an Unforgivable (I'll explain later), History of Magic and Muggle Studies need professors. Severus is getting Draco for History of Magic, and I'm trying to see if one or both of you would like to take over Muggle Studies. If you do, Minerva says thanks. Bye for now.

Harry

He laughed as he watched Gaara draw a picture on the letter. When Gaara finished, he gave the letter to Hedwig to take to the Creevy brothers.

1234567890

Sirius and Remus were arguing with Minerva when Harry walked in.

"You can't be serious Minerva!" Sirius.

"He won't be able to do it." Remus.

"Who won't be able to do what?" Harry asked. Remus and Sirius ignored him. This was starting to get on Harry's nerves. The Dragon in him may not have liked Remus, but that didn't mean that he ignored him outright.

"Seeing as neither of the _mutts _are going to tell me, will you?" Harry said to Severus.

"Minerva wants you to be head of house for Ravenclaw," Severus explained.

"And these two seem to think that you can't do it," Poppy said.

"I can do it just fine," Harry said, glaring at Remus and Sirius, "And I don't see why you two should be worried about me. You haven't been for quite a while." Sirius and Remus both flinched.

"Alright, so we agree," Minerva said, "Harry is the new Ravenclaw head of house."

Remus and Sirius wisely kept their mouths shut.


	7. The Start of the Trial

Chapter 7

1234567890

"Hiya Harry!" Collin called. He and his brother had just arrived at Hogwarts.

"What's up with the stick figure?" Dennis said, waving the letter.

"It's me and daddy!" Gaara said, from behind Harry.

"Huh? Who's that?" Collin asked, trying to peek around Harry. Harry chuckled, and moved out of the way.

"This is Gaara, my son," Harry said, as he picked the red-head up.

"I thought you said you didn't like Ginny," Dennis said.

"Adopted, dummy," Harry said.

"Oh."

"You said you were going to explain about Hermione," Collin said.

"Why don't you guys go see Minerva why I drop Gaara off with Severus and I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. Password's 'feline'." Harry said.

"'Feline'? You gotta be kidding me," Dennis said.

"Nope."

1234567890

"So are you going to explain about Hermione now?" Dennis asked, as they finished unpacking. Harry sighed and sat down on the couch.

"She was arrested for using an Unforgivable," Harry said.

"Yeah. You, told us that in your letter," Collin said, "Which one did she use?"

"The Cruciatus curse."

"On one of the students?" Dennis asked, horrified.

"No, on my son."

"Is he alright?"

"She missed and hit the wall, so he was scared, but that was the most damage he got. Two of the students had gotten there about that time and protected him from her."

"Damn," Collin said, "Who woulda thought Hermione'd be the one arrested for an Unforgivable. The girl who wouldn't talk to you because you were _reading_ about the Dark Arts."

"So when's the trial?" Dennis asked.

"In three days," Harry groaned, "And according to our _dear_ minister, Gaara has to be there."

"He's going to make the poor boy relive the attack?" Collin asked, "Someone ought to fire his sorry ass."

"I'm getting ready to," Harry said.

"We mean make him loose his job, not get shish kabobed," Dennis said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Harry said, sarcastically, "Even if I was planning to shish kabob him." Dennis and Collin laughed.

1234567890

Harry sighed as he walked past all the reporters that were trying to get his attention. Gaara was in his arms, sleeping with his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

"Over here!"

"Did Hermione Granger-Weasley really cast an Unforgivable on your son?"

"Which Unforgivable?"

"Who's the mother?"

"When was he born?"

"Was the mother of age?"

'What the hell does that have to do with the trial?' Harry thought

"**BACK AWAY FROM THE VOLDEMORT DESTROYER!**" Harry heard the Weasley twins yell. The reporters quickly moved out of the way (many of them having trouble hearing) and Harry saw that both twins were carrying foghorns that were no doubt magically edited in some way or another.

"Nice guys! I want one of those for Christmas!" Harry said.

"Me too," Dennis said. Collin groaned.

"You're loud enough as it is Dennis and you never put silencing charms up when you bring girls home." Dennis blushed. Harry and the twins laughed.

"So Harry," George said (or was it Fred?), "Who's the kid?"

"You better not have knocked up Ginny," Fred warned.

"Why is it everyone thinks I had sex with Ginny?" Harry asked, "I haven't touched you're sister in anyway other then friendly hugs. That's it. Gaara is my adopted son." Fred and George started to laugh.

"Aheheheheheh. Bite me," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me," the twins said together.

1234567890

"Case Number: 31895748. Harry Potter versus Hermione Granger-Weasley. Presiding Judge: Amelia Bones. Jurors: Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Ginerva Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Ernie Macmillan.."

Hermione glared at Harry and Gaara as she was brought in by the Aurors, in magically bound handcuffs.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley has been provided a lawyer by the ministry. Mr. Potter, your lawyer is?" Amelia asked.

"Me," Draco Malfoy said.

"You really are a traitorous basta-" Hermione started.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley! You will hold your tongue in my courtroom!" Amelia interrupted her.

'Great way to pit the judge against you Hermione,' Harry thought.

1234567890

I just typed in random numbers for the case cause I was bored. I now have a new way to update this story. As soon as I finish one chapter I upload the next chapter for this story; for example: I uploaded this chapter because I finished typing chapter 15. So I know what's comming up and can answer your questions accordingly. (**insert maniacal evil laughter here**). Smiles.

Rune


	8. Trial Part One

I originally was going to go with a female Haku but the suggestion LynnGryphon had sparked my interest. Instead it will be male Haku and Haku/Hinata. So now the pairings that are staying are: Kakashi/Iruka, Harry/Zabuza, Gaara/Sasuke, Naruto/Shino, and Haku/Hinata. If you have anyother suggestions on pairings, review and tell them to me.

1234567890

Chapter 8

1234567890

"You really are a traitorous basta-" Hermione started.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley! You will hold your tongue in my courtroom!" Amelia interrupted her.

'Great way to pit the judge against you Hermione,' Harry thought.

"Now. The charges against you Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley are (1) Use of one of the three Unforgivables, and (2) Attempted use of one of the three Unforgivables on a minor. How do you plead?"

"Innocent to both charges," Hermione said.

"Mr. Malfoy. Call your first witness."

"I call Mr. Nicholas Farbor to the stand," Draco said. Nicholas took a breath to calm himself and then walked up to the stand.

"Mr. Farbor," Draco said, "In your own words, can you describe for us what happened two and a half weeks ago on the night of November third?"

"Rachael and I had just exited the common room. We were going to ask Professor Lupin about the work we did in Charms that day. When we rounded the corner of one of the corridors, Professor Granger-Weasley was in the middle of casting the Cruciatus curse on Professor Potter's son. We startled her, so she missed hitting him. The both of us stood in front of him to protect him until Professor Potter showed up. They exchanged words and Professor Granger-Weasley started to fire spells at Professor Potter. Professor Potter cast defensive spells until Professor Granger-Weasley wore her self out, then he stunned and bound her and took her wand. He picked up is son and asked if one of us could levitate Professor Granger-Weasley. I did, and we followed him up to the Headmistresses office. After Professor Potter told her what happened, Headmistress McGonagall contacted the Aurors."

"Thank you Mr. Farbor," Draco said, "No more questions." Draco sat down and Hermione's lawyer stood. Draco sighed.

"Just great," he said to Harry, "They gave her Reginald McBitchyPants for a lawyer. I'm glad I'm not on the stand."

"Why do you call him McBitchyPants?" Harry asked.

"That's his last name," Draco replied, "literally." Harry made a face.

"Mr. Farbor," Reginald said, in a voice that reminded Harry a bit too much of Dolores Umbridge, "Does Professor Granger-Weasley seem the _type_ to be able to cast an Unforgivable on a minor?"

"On just any minor?" Nicholas said, "No. On any minor related in anyway to Professor Potter? Yes." Reginald's eyes narrowed. This kid wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"Has Professor Granger-Weasley ever shown any _indication _that she would be able to use an Unforgivable on a minor?"

"Objection!" Draco called, "He's already asked that question!" Reginald glared at Draco, who glared back.

"Sustained," Amelia said, "Mr. McBitchyPants (that's gotta be hard to say and keep a straight face at the same time) ask a different question." Reginald grumbled a little before turning back to Nicholas.

"Mr. Farbor," he started. Nicholas looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, Mr. McBitchyPants?" he asked innocently, causing some of the courtroom to crack up. Reginald's eye twitched.

"Has Professor Granger-Weasley ever shown any _ability _to cast an Unforgivable on a minor?"

"Objection!" Draco called again, "It's the same bloody question he's already asked twice!"

"Sustained," Amelia said again, "Mr. McBitchyPants, either ask a different question or sit down!" Reginald grumbled out a 'No more questions.' and sat down.

"Mr. Farbor, you may go sit down," Amelia said, "Mr. Malfoy. Your next witness please."

"I call Ms. Rachael Ravyn to the stand." Rachael nodded and walked to the stand.

"Ms. Ravyn. Do you have anything to add to Mr. Farbor's claims?" Draco asked.

"When Professor Granger-Weasley's curse missed and hit the wall," Rachael said, "some of the sparks hit Professor Potter's son. Other than that I have nothing else to add."

"Thank you, Ms. Ravyn," Draco said, "No more questions."

"I have no _questions _for this witness," Reginald added, allowing Rachael to sit down.

1234567890

So who else likes Reginald's last name. Personally I kept giggling everytime I typed it, causing my dad to look at me funny. There will be three parts to the trial (meaning two more chapters of it) before the verdict. Some of you are going to hate Sirius by the end of the trial if you don't already, but that's all I'm going to say.

Rune


	9. Trial Part Two

To Yami no Baiken - I'M A DUDETTE! And thank you. And I'm still laughing everytime I see that name.

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/Sasuke, Harry/Zabuza, Naruto/Shino, and Haku/Hinata

Other Pairings: ...Haven't thought of any yet...

1234567890

Chapter 9

1234567890

"Ms. Ravyn. Do you have anything to add to Mr. Farbor's claims?" Draco asked.

"When Professor Granger-Weasley's curse missed and hit the wall," Rachael said, "some of the sparks hit Professor Potter's son. Other than that I have nothing else to add."

"Thank you, Ms. Ravyn," Draco said, "No more questions."

"I have no _questions _for this witness," Reginald added, allowing Rachael to sit down.

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, call your next witness," Amelia said.

"I call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand." Harry put the still sleeping Gaara in Collin's lap so he could walk to the stand.

"Mr. Potter," Draco said, "In your own words, can you describe for us what happened two and a half weeks ago on the night of November third?"

"I was working in my office, grading some papers, when the device I set to tell me my son, Gaara, was in danger went off. I quickly left the room, using the point me spell to guide me to Gaara. When I found him, both Ms. Ravyn, and Mr. Farbor were standing in front of him, with Hermione-"

"Don't use my name you traitorous bastard!" Hermione yelled.

'Talk about grouchy,' Collin thought.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley!" Amelia called, "One more outburst from you and I will have you removed from this courtroom! Please continue Mr. Potter."

"-With _Mrs. Granger-Weasley_ holding the three of them at wand point. I asked what she was doing and she said it was none of my business. When I informed her that anything that had to do with my son was my business, she turned her wand on me and started to fire spells. I waited her out, then stunned and bound her. After picking up Gaara, I asked one of the students to levitate her and follow me. We went to the Headmistresses office, and after explaining what happened, Minerva fire called the Aurors, who came to retrieve Hermione."

"I told you not to use my name!" Hermione yelled again, "No traitorous bastard is allowed to mention my name!"

"That's it," Amelia said, "Aurors! Remove her from this courtroom!" The Aurors drug Hermione out of the courtroom, kicking and screaming all the way.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any more questions for the witness," Amelia asked, when the courtroom doors closed.

"No ma'am," Draco said, sitting down. Reginald smirked as he got up. He had the perfect questions to ask. At least in his opinion.

"In your _duel_ with Professor Granger-Weasley, did she use any _dark_ curses?"

"No, she did not," said Harry, barely able to restrain himself from mocking the man's way of speech. (Think Ron White but really, really, really, REALLY snotty like.) (No offence meant to any Ron White fans.) (Or Ron White himself.) (Does Ron White even like Harry Potter or Naruto?) (I'll stop now.)

"And is _Gaara_ actually _your_ son?"

"Objection!" Draco called, "Relevance?"

"Sustained," Amelia sighed, "Mr. McBitchyPants, ask questions that relate to the actual case, please." Reginald's eye started to twitch again. Knowing the rest of his question's had no relevance to the case - they were only meant to ruin the reputation of Harry Potter - he mumbled a 'No more questions' and sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy, your next witness, please?" Amelia asked, as Harry sat down and took Gaara back from Collin. Somehow, after all the screaming and yelling done by Hermione, he was still asleep.

"I have no more witnesses ma'am," Draco said.

"Very well. Mr. McBitchyPants, do you have any witnesses you would like to call?"

"I _do_ ma'am," Reginald said, looking directly at Gaara.

"_Other_ than Mr. Potter's son, who is currently sleeping?" Amelia asked, venomously. It was one thing to force the child to have to come, but to question the poor thing as viciously as she knew Reginald would...she would not allow it.

"Only one, ma'am," Reginald pouted, "I call Mr. Sirius Black to the stand."

'Sirius has nothing to do with it,' Harry thought, 'Why is he being called up?' Reginald was a little pissed he wouldn't be able to question the kid, but he could at least ruin the reputation of his father with Mr. Black. Reginald smirked and Draco looked at him suspiciously. Reginald McBitchyPants was planning something, and Draco intended to make sure it didn't go as planned.

1234567890

You know, if I get enough reviews for this chapter, I might upload a couple of extra chapters around Christmas time as a present to you all. HINT! HINT! Review, please. Smiles.

Rune


	10. Trial Part Three

DON'T TEEPEE MY HOUSE!...Harry is older than Zabuza, but Jeremy is Draco's _cousin_...They will be heading back to Konoha soon...I've decided to do the Christmas thing, so y'all will get chaps 11 to 14 for christmas present. That will come later though, as my dad is kicking me off the computer.

1234567890

Chapter 10

1234567890

"I call Mr. Sirius Black to the stand."

'Sirius has nothing to do with it,' Harry thought, 'Why is he being called up?' Reginald was a little pissed he wouldn't be able to question the kid, but he could at least ruin the reputation of his father with Mr. Black. Reginald smirked and Draco looked at him suspiciously. Reginald McBitchyPants was planning something, and Draco intended to make sure it didn't go as planned.

"Mr. Black," Reginald said, in a smug voice, "In your knowledge, has Mrs. Granger-Weasley _ever _used the Dark Arts?"

"No," Sirius replied.

"In your knowledge, has Mr. _Potter _ever used the Dark Arts?"

"Yes," Sirius said, before Draco could speak.

"Objection!" Draco yelled, "That had no relevance to the case, _what so ever_."

"Sustained," Amelia said, "The jury will forget the question and answer. Mr. McBitchyPants, may I remind you, that it is Hermione Granger-Weasley on trial here, not Harry Potter. It was proved several years ago that the so-called "Dark Arts" that Mr. Potter used, against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, were well within the law."

"Of _course_, Judge Bones," Reginald said, before turning back to Sirius, "In your knowledge has Mrs. Granger-Weasley ever been a _danger_ to the students."

"No," Sirius said.

"Is it in your belief that Mrs. Granger-Weasley would cast an Unforgivable?"

"Hermione would never cast any of the Dark Arts on any student," Sirius said. 'Gaara's not a student though,' Harry thought.

"No more questions," Reginald said, smugly. Draco got up.

"Mr. Black, did you see Mrs. Granger-Weasley attempt cast the Cruciatus curse on Gaara Potter?"

"No," Sirius said.

"Were you anywhere near the corridor that Mr. Farbor, and Ms. Ravyn claim Mrs. Granger-Weasley had cast the Cruciatus curse in?"

"No."

"When did you first hear about Mrs. Granger-Weasley being arrested?"

"The morning after it happened."

"So you know nothing of the incident, besides what you were told?"

"Objection!" Reginald called, "Relevance!"

"Overruled," Amelia said, "Answer the question Mr. Black."

"No. I knew nothing of the incident until I was told about it."

"No more questions," Draco said.

"Is that your only witness, Mr. McBitchyPants?" Amelia asked.

"Yes ma'am," Reginald replied.

"Very well," Amelia said, "Then I call a for an extended recess. We will return when the jurors have their verdict."

1234567890

"It's a real pity they wouldn't let Lupin testify," Harry overheard Reginald say to Hermione, "We could have had the jury against Potter with him." Harry just shook his head. He knew that Remus and Sirius no longer liked him, but he had no idea that they hated him enough to testify against him to keep _Hermione_ of all people out of prison. And she was the one who used the illegal spell, not him.

"Hey mate," Fred came up from behind him, "Sorry about them."

"Don't apologize if it's not your fault," Harry said, "If they wish to be like that, let them be. It's their problem, not mine." Gaara started to wake up.

"Iz'it ovr?" he asked sleepily.

"Almost," Harry said, "The jurors are deciding what happens right now. I'm surprised you managed to sleep through the whole thing."

"Shu was training me," Gaara said, "He said it would be better if I didn't see it."

"I'll have to think him later then," Harry said.

"C'mon gang," George said, "It's time." Everyone filed back into the courtroom and the Aurors brought Hermione back in.

1234567890

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" Amelia asked, once everyone had settled down. Millicent Bulstrode stood up.

"Yes we have," she said, before opening an envelope and reading from it, "On the charge of 'Use of one of the three Unforgivables' we find Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley…"


	11. The Verdict and Birthdays

Chapter 11

1234567890

"On the charge of 'Use of one of the three Unforgivables' we find Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley guilty as charged. On the charge of 'Attempted use of one of the three Unforgivables on a minor' we find Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley not guilty." The courtroom went up in and uproar, until Amelia quieted them down. Millicent continued.

"The evidence brought forth by Rachael Ravyn indicates that Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley was at least partially successful in her attempt to cast the Cruciatus curse on Gaara Potter. Therefore on the added charge of 'Use of one of the three Unforgivables on a minor' we find Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley guilty as charged."

"You can't do that!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes they can," Amelia said, "If the evidence supports them. This is the wizarding world, not the muggle world. I sentence Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley to two lifetimes in Azkaban Prison with no chance of parole." The Dementors came in to drag Hermione out of the courtroom. She was kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Case closed," Amelia said.

1234567890

"I can't believe that Hermione did that," George said.

"Neither can I," Harry said, "But she did."

"The only thing I can't believe is that Sirius testified against you!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hello? Where have you been?" Harry asked, "Remus and Sirius don't like me anymore remember. They had enough love to take me to the Hospital Wing after I did that ritual and that was it. They've ignored me ever since. Pretending that I don't even exist!"

"They're bad people then," Gaara said, "Good people don't do that to their precious people. Only bad people do."

"I guess so," Harry said.

1234567890

It was January nineteenth. Gaara had decided that this was the best day of his life! He had come downstairs to find Harry, along with Collin, Dennis, Fred, George, Severus, Minerva, and Poppy waiting for him.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"Happy Birthday Gaara!" the twins said together.

"C'mon kid," Harry said, "The house-elves brought up your favorite breakfast." Harry gestured to the plate full of chocolate chip pancakes drowned in maple syrup. The group ate breakfast together before starting to play party games.

Gaara won most of them, like Pin the Tail on the Werewolf, and Musical Seats. Both wizarding versions of the muggle games. It was right after lunch that Harry called, "Present time!"

From Fred and George he received pranks that he could use on Sirius and Remus. None of the three cared too much for those two anymore.

From Collin he received candy, that Harry said he wasn't allowed to eat all at once.

From Dennis he received lots of coloring books and crayons.

From Severus he received books on potions that he would have never given even his NEWT students to do.

From Minerva, he received some magical toy blocks and a stuffed raccoon whom he named Spiral because of the tail.

Even Dobby had stopped by long enough to give him a present. It was a journal from all the house elves, that only Gaara would be able to read. It was connected to one that was given to Harry. Dobby also said to send word if he needed extras, for other people.

His favorite gift though was the one he got from his dad. Harry had gotten him a pendant shaped like a tanuki surrounded by a dragon. It was charmed to let Harry know exactly where Gaara was at all times, and whether or not he was in danger.

Yep, this was definitely the best day of Gaara's life!

1234567890

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! How many of you started freaking out at the verdict?


	12. Three Years Later

Chapter 12

1234567890

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" seven-year-old Gaara was jumping up and down on Harry's bed, "Dad! You said you were going to teach me the Patronus charm today!"

"Hmgn," Harry grunted as he awoke, then looked at the clock, "Gaara. It's only five thirty. I need more sleep."

"But you said you'd teach me the Patronus charm today!"

"I will, Gaara. Just not right now…go play with Stella for now." Harry felt Gaara get off his bed. Then he felt amusement from Stella. Wait a minute…amusement?

"CANNONBALL!" Gaara pounced on Harry's bed.

"No more Garfield for you," Harry said, mentally damning Fred and George for making TV and DVD work at Hogwarts.

1234567890

After seven years of searching, Kakashi Hatake had finally found who he was looking for. Arashi Kazama's cousin. Now if only he could get to this place called 'Hogwarts'.

1234567890

Minerva looked over the files Fawkes had just led her too, and sighed.

"Albus just never knew when to quit did he?" she asked herself. She collected the files and left the office.

"The least I can do is give these to Harry," she said, heading for Harry's rooms. Then she remembered that Harry was visiting with Severus today. She sighed again and turned around to head for the dungeons.

1234567890

"Have you seen the headlines in the Prophet today?" Severus asked.

"I don't read that anymore," Harry said, watching Gaara play with Spiral, "I stopped right before Skeeter was arrested for being an unregistered Animagus."

"Then you haven't seen this," Severus said, tossing him the paper. Harry paled at the front page and swore.

Azkaban Escapee!

Hermione Granger-Weasley Escapes Prison

Article by: Rhonda Yates

Two days ago Prisoner Hermione Granger-Weasley escaped Azkaban Prison. As some of you may remember she was sentenced three years ago to two life sentences with no chance of parole for casting the Cruciatus curse on Gaara Potter, son of Harry Potter. It is not known if she is an animagus (see page 2 for details of Sirius Black's escape) or if she had help escaping. All we know is that the guards reported her saying the phrases 'red-headed demon' and 'Potter will pay'. Everyone should be on the look out for her. She is considered very dangerous and is rumored to have ability in wandless magic.

For more on Hermione Granger-Weasley's history see page 4

For more on the case of Harry Potter vs. Hermione Granger-Weasley see page 7

"We're never going to get a break are we?" Harry asked.

"No. And just incase your wondering, the writer of the article is the mother of third year Hufflepuff, William Yates," Severus replied.

"At least she's not as bad as Skeeter," Harry said.

"You know that Black and Lupin resigned earlier this month."

"You think they helped her escape?"

"I _know_ that Rhonda Yates was a Slytherin. One of the few Slytherins that Sirius Black actually dated. She would not have put his name in there just on the off chance that Granger was an animagus."

"I can't believe they'd sink to that level," Harry said, "At least when we helped Sirius, he was innocent."

"They may believe that she is," Severus replied, "They haven't talked to you since the day of the ritual. They may think that you had her imprisoned wrongly and that they were next."

"What a bunch of codswollop."

"Yes, well, neither of them were known for intelligence where a Potter was concerned."

"I can believe that." A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Severus called. Minerva entered the room.

"What is it Minerva," Severus asked, seeing her ashen face.

"I'm afraid that I found something else Dumbledore kept from you Harry," she said, handing him the files. Harry took the files and glanced them over.

"This can't be right. The blood wards-"

"Never existed in that house Harry," Minerva interrupted him, "Petunia and Lily weren't related."

1234567890

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	13. Rhonda Yates

Chapter 13

1234567890

"This can't be right. The blood wards-"

"Never existed in that house Harry," Minerva interrupted him, "Petunia and Lily weren't related."

"Why would he keep this from me?" Harry asked.

"He kept a lot of things from all of us Harry," Severus said.

"So my mom was adopted," Harry said, sifting through the files, "Does it say who her real parents were?"

"Her birth certificate is in the back," Minerva said.

Name:

Yuri Kazama

Mother: Kumori Sekiun

Father: Tenrai Kazama

Born:

Date: December 14, 1955

Time: 2:33 a.m.

"Yuri Kazama?"

"Yuri is Japanese for Lily," Severus said.

"She had a twin brother named Keizu," Minerva said, "And according to those files, Keizu had a son, just one year before you were born."

"There's gotta be a 'but' in here somewhere. There's always a 'but'," Harry said.

"The Kazamas are from the side dimension," Severus said, "I believe it was called the Hidden Countries." Gaara's head snapped up.

1234567890

Kakashi grumbled under his breath. That was the fifth person that laughed at him today when he asked if they could point him in the direction of Hogwarts. He headed toward a pub, called The Three Broomsticks; maybe someone there could help him.

1234567890

"Ms. Yates, I presume," Rhonda heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see the last person she ever expected.

"Mr. Potter," she said, neither of the two missing the way the young silver-haired man in the corner's head perked up, "Come, sit. Order a drink."

"Firewhiskey please," Harry ordered, before turning to Rhonda, "I'm going to need that by the time were done."

"I didn't peg you as the type to come searching for a reporter, especially after what Skeeter wrote."

"I don't like Skeeter. I reserve judgment on you, as I have yet to get to know you. And you haven't written anything psychotic about me…yet."

"Oh, don't worry I don't plan to do so."

"Good, cause I need a reporter on my side," Harry said, now nursing his firewhiskey, "Just outta curiosity…Is William Sirius'?"

"And you're the first person to figure that out. I was wondering when someone would."

"Well, in that case, he is my godbrother, so if you need anything just ask. Next order of business, I'm leaving. Hermione is a danger to my son. And I believe Sirius and Remus had something to do with her escape."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. Though I didn't suspect Lupin."

"It's always the quiet ones," Harry joked, "I need a reporter, such as yourself, to write up false leads. I don't want people to know where I'm going, so you think you can write up fake sightings for me while I'm gone?"

"I'm sure I can do that. Can I have a list of you're properties, so I can _accurately_ describe the places where you'll be sighted? I'll need you to tell me which one you're staying at, so I can avoid that one."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Harry said, handing her the files of all the places he owned, "I'm not going to anyplace owned by the Potters."

"Mmm…Something else our _esteemed_ ex-headmaster kept from you?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go see our silver-haired eavesdropper." Kakashi had the decency to look slightly ashamed when Harry sat down at his table.

"Heh, heh…Whoops?" he said, smiling (meaning his only visible eye went in an upside down 'U') . Harry only laughed.

1234567890

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	14. Silver Haired Cyclops

Chapter 14

1234567890

Kakashi had the decency to look slightly ashamed when Harry sat down at his table.

"Heh, heh…Whoops?" he said, smiling (meaning his only visible eye went in an upside down 'U') . Harry only laughed.

"So, you wanna tell me why you were spying on me and Ms. Yates," Harry said, "And I know if you're lying to me, so you might as well tell me the truth."

"I've been searching for you for quite a while," Kakashi answered.

"Why?"

"My sensei…died seven years ago," Kakashi replied, "I've been looking for his remaining family since, to see if they would take in his son. All I've found is you."

"So Arashi's dead?" Harry asked.

"How did you kno-"

"I recently received information my previous headmaster kept from me. It dealt with my family. I was planning to go to there anyway, to see if I could find what remained of my family. Apparently, not much."

"Are you ready to leave, yet?"

"I have to wait for my replacement," Harry replied. The two continued to talk for a while, before heading up to Hogwarts.

1234567890

"Hiya Harry," Collin said, "Whose he?"

"Collin meet Kakashi. Kakashi meet Collin," Harry replied, "What the hell did you do with my son? I swear if you put him in another dress, I'm gonna to kick your ass."

"Whoa! The dress was all Dennis' idea. I had nothing to do with it!" Collin said, "Dennis has him upstairs in our office. I think Russell and Jeremy were up there playing with him too. They're parents are in a meeting with Minerva"

"Great," Harry sighed, "I can just see them dressing Gaara as a girl now. Why the Gryffindors? This generation is nothin' but crossdressers! Crossdressers!"

"He's drunk, isn't he?" Collin asked Kakashi.

"Yep," Kakashi said. Collin groaned.

1234567890

"Severus please," Collin said, knocking on the door again, "Harry's drunk."

"And I should care because?" Severus asked, through the door.

"Because he's yelling about Gryffindors and crossdressers."

"And I should care because?" Collin stopped to listen what Drunk Harry was mumbling about, as Kakashi helped support him.

"Now he's talking about fifth year Slytherins, Firewhiskey, and a pink tutu," Collin said. The door to Severus' office slammed open, nearly hitting Collin. Severus shoved a sobering potion down Harry's throat before smacking him upside the head, and locking himself in his office again.

"What the hell was that about?" Collin asked.

"Can't tell you under penalty of death," Harry replied.

"You people are weird," Kakashi said.

"And you're not Cyclops?" Collin returned.

1234567890

"There better not be a dress on my son this time Dennis Creevy," Harry said, as he opened the door to Dennis and Collin's office. Luckily for Dennis, Gaara wasn't in a dress (Dennis had already put that stuff away). Unluckily for Dennis, Harry could see the dress sticking out of the trunk (apparently he didn't put it away good enough).

"Creevy! You're dead!" Harry yelled. He then preceded to chase Dennis around the office, much to the pleasure of Gaara, Jeremy, and Russell.

"You people are really weird," Kakashi commented.

"Again; and you're not Cyclops?" Collin replied.

Kakashi did his best to resist the temptation of shoving a Kunai up Collin's rear end.

1234567890

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you liked the four chapter Christmas present I got you all. I can't wait till Christmas. It also happens to be my birthday, and for my birthday I'm getting one of those HP all in one printer-scanner-copier pacages that includes a digital camera. Christmas just can't come any slower for me. :(

Rune


	15. Leaving the Mother Dimension

Chapter 15

1234567890

"We're not going to Suna are we?" Gaara asked quietly.

"No," Kakashi said, "We're going to Konoha. Why?"

"No reason," Gaara said, now clutching Harry. When the three walked into the entrance hall, they found Minerva, Severus, Collin, Dennis, Draco, Ginny, and Rhonda waiting for them.

"Are you going to come visit us?" Minerva asked, as she hugged Harry, then Gaara.

"Probably not," Harry admitted, "But I'll try. I'm still worried about Hermione though."

"Where's the gourd?" Severus asked, refering to the gourd that Gaara used to never be with out. Gaara pulled out the dragon-tanuki pendant that Harry had given him and flipped it over. On the back was a miniature version of the gourd.

"I used magic to create a new one. All the sand still fits in it and now, no one will ever see it," Harry said.

"You better be careful," Ginny said, hugging both Harry and Gaara. She had been disowned when her parents had found out about her dating Draco. That had just caused Draco to propose.

"You too," Harry said, putting his hands on the small bump that was Ginny's belly. She was five months along.

"Have fun. Try not to kill anyone or get killed yourself," Draco said, "You're the godfather, just to let you know. Millicent is the godmother."

"Find yourself a nice boyfriend," Dennis said.

"And I want an invite to the wedding," Collin said.

"And copies of all the pictures of the kiddies," Dennis said.

"And future grandkiddies," Collin said.

"Enough you two," Harry laughed, "You're worse then Fred and George. At least they're twins." Dennis and Collin laughed.

"See ya in Jamaica," Rhonda said, "And possibly Paris, France or Sydney, Australia too." Harry laughed and surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"Don't forget to ask if you need anything," He said.

"You'll be happy to know you're named in my will then," Rhonda said, "You've got custody of William if something happens to me."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Harry said, turning to everyone, "Fawkes is gonna be the only one who can find me, unless of course, you manage to find another phoenix. Hedwig's coming with me. I guess I'll see you guys in a couple of years. I want constant letters."

"We can do that," Draco said, "Now go."

1234567890

"So how exactly do we get to the side dimension?" Harry asked. He had minimized everything and put it in his pocket and was currently carrying a sleeping Gaara.

"By this," Kakashi said, gesturing to the arc in front of them. It was huge, with intricate designs on it. It also had many kanji on it, that Harry couldn't understand. Even after years of living with Gaara he could only speak Japanese. He couldn't write it or read it. Which is what translation charms were for. But he wasn't going to try it on the arc. He could feel the magic rolling off the arc in waves, along with another type of energy Harry couldn't identify. (Chakra but he don't know that yet) The arc's energies started to move around in the center and created a grey light. The light spread until it met the edges of the arc.

"Well are you coming," Kakashi said, stepping up to the arc. The two of them walked through the arc. Harry closed his eyes. There was a strange feeling that was similar to that of flooing, but worse. He opened his eyes when the feeling ended.

"Welcome to the Hidden Countries," Kakashi said, as Harry looked around.

1234567890

There. They're in the Hidden Countries now. I need to know if you want Harry to ever forgive Sirius and Remus (note that this will be a _looooooooooooooooooooong_ way away). Whether or not he does, James is still gonna give them hell.

Rune


	16. Questions and Shu Annoying

Chapter 16

1234567890

"And you're Arashi's cousin?" the Sandaime asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, "Or at least that's what I've been told.

"I have to admit, I didn't think Kakashi would find you." Harry let out a small laugh. Gaara was still sleeping.

"Even if he hadn't I would have been here within the year anyways," Harry said, as he pulled out the files about his family, and showed them to Sarutobi.

"You collected this?" Sarutobi asked, as he sifted through the files.

"No, my old headmaster did. He was arrested several years ago for treason among other things. He had kept this from me, wanting to keep me with my abusive supposed relatives."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I'm a fully trained mediwizard. I more than likely have the power to blow up a couple buildings at a time if I loose my temper. But I studied Occulomency, so that shouldn't happen. Oh, and I play host to a Death Dragon. Other than that not much….You have no idea what half of that means, do you?" Harry added, seeing Sarutobi and Kakashi's blank faces.

"No."

"Occulomency is when you train your mind to keep intruders out. It also helps me keep a rein on my emotions, so there's less chance of me blowing up stuff. Mediwizard means I am licensed to heal the wizarding way. And a Death Dragon, is a dragon that breaths a certain type of flame that causes death to whatever the fire touches. Don't worry, he can't come out unless I let him." Sarutobi sighed.

"Against my better judgment, I'm going to let you stay. You can adopt Naruto on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Don't spoil him. I don't want him to grow up like one of the Hyuuga family."

"Let me guess, smug bastards even though they probably don't have the power to back it up."

"Yes, except most of them do have the power to back it up."

"Great."

"I also ask that you keep an eye on Uchiha Sasuke. His brother recently killed the rest of the clan, but left him alive."

"And you don't want him to turn into an avenger."

"Correct."

"I'll keep an eye on him. It's late tonight. I think I'll go by a hotel room for the night, and come back here tomorrow."

"Very well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry left the room with Gaara in his arms.

"So what do you think of him?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi came out of the shadows.

"He's very much like Arashi in personality. If anyone threatens his family, they'll answer to him. That's amplified by the Death Dragon, which already considers Gaara his drakeling. He'll be a wonderful caretaker for Naruto."

"I hope you're right Kakashi, I hope you're right."

1234567890

The next morning, Kakashi knocked on the hotel room door.

"Come in Cyclops," he heard Harry say from inside. His eye twitched as he opened the door.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes, at least for the next three months. Collin paid me to do it," Harry smiled. Kakashi scowled. The next time he saw Collin he wasn't going to resist temptation.

"Gaara, c'mon kiddo, time to get up," Harry said, touching the red head on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Don' wanna," Gaara mumbled sleepily.

"You gotta," Harry replied, "I need to check on Shu again." Gaara whined but got up out of bed, and started getting dressed.

"Shu?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain later," Harry said as Gaara finished getting dressed, and sat on the bed. Harry sat in front of him, looked him in the eye, and used Legimency.

1234567890

"Hey Shu, how ya doin'?" Harry asked.

"**I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT NINGEN!**" Shukaku roared.

"You're doing fine then," Harry smiled. Shukaku eye started twitching.

"Dad, you're insane," Gaara said.

"Yes I am," Harry replied, as he checked over the seal. He wasn't an expert but he could tell if something was wrong with it.

"Look's okay," Harry said, withdrawing from Gaara's mind, "See you later Shu."

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**"

1234567890

Be happy, for all chapters after this shall be LONGER! Smiles as reviewers jump for joy. Explanations for that should be next chapter. Also I would like to personally thank clthomas for giving me several ideas on how to deal with the betrayal of Sirius and Remus and thier (well Siri's) possible forgiveness. I would also like to think Saturnblue who gave great arguments of why neither of them should be forgiven. However as I said, that will not happen for a while. As for the Hermione swooning over Gaara thing...At the time I wrote the chapter I had no idea what I was going to do with Hermione and Ron and never went back to change it when I did. To Shinigami: Yes James, and Lily, are pissed. And I totally forgot about Neville and Luna, but don't worry, I'll bring them in somehow. And as for Lily's friends, I'm not good with names, so give me some names of people that would be Lily's friends and I'll fit 'em in somehow. As for Harry's godmother, I went with the whole 'Alice Longbottom as godmother' thing.

Rune


	17. Harry No Likie Secretary Lady

**PART OF FOUR CHAPTER UPDATE! Details in Chapter 20.**

1234567890

Chapter 17

1234567890

In the Mother Dimension

1234567890

Harry Potter and Son Disappear!

Where Has Our Savior Gone?

Article By: Rhonda Yates

Professor Harry James Potter resigned from his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher earlier this month, then two days later, disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him since.

When asked about his friend's disappearance, Draco Malfoy, Professor of History of Magic, slammed the door in my face. As did Severus Snape, Professor of Potions.

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, said, "It's none of you're business where Mr. Potter has gone. He has been a good teacher for many years, and deserves some time alone with his son, away from the public. He was kind enough to stay until we could find a replacement for him. Ginerva Malfoy has agreed to take up the job, until her baby is born, then Dennis Creevy will take it over."

None of the other professors were available for comment. Is what Headmistress McGonagall said true? Or is his ex-best friend, Hermione Granger-Weasley's escape from Azkaban the reason? If it is the escape of Granger-Weasley, then perhaps the quicker she is caught, the quicker our Savior will return. This reporter will try to her best to keep you up to date on the whereabouts of Mr. Potter.

Hermione growled as she threw down the paper. There would be no need to head towards Hogwarts then. She doubted they would still be there. Fortunately, for her anyway, she still had a copy of the list of Potter's properties. She just needed someone to go get it from her apartment. She'd ask Remus or Sirius to do it when they got back. As long as they believed her innocent of the crimes she committed, they would help her. A small piece in the gossip column caught her attention

**Harry Potter's Extend Family?**

We all know of Mr. Harry Potter's adopted son, Gaara. But is it possible that Harry Potter has more family? Earlier in the month, Harry Potter was seen sitting with a strangely dressed, silver-haired man, in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Mr. Potter was reported having said something about receiving information that his previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had kept from him that concerned his family and that he was going to try and find what was left of his family. Did Albus Dumbledore really keep information relating to Mr. Potter's family from him? And if so, why did he do it? We also must wonder who this family is that our precious Savior is going to find and where they are.

Hmm…perhaps she would look into the records of Potter's family as well. It was such a pity that Dumbledore had been given the Kiss. She could have gotten information out of him. Oh well. At least she'd be able to get her revenge on the traitorous bastard that imprisoned her eventually. After all, she knew what was sealed inside that brat. She was doing the world a favor by getting rid of it. Unfortunately for her, the world didn't see it that way.

1234567890

In Konoha

1234567890

Harry shivered as he followed Kakashi back to the Hokage's office. He had a bad feeling about something. And it probably had to do with Hermione. Oh well, she was in the mother dimension, and he wasn't, so no worries. They entered the tower to see the secretary glaring at a small blonde child. Harry's eyes narrowed. That better not be his nephew, the secretary was glaring at. Kakashi picked the blonde up from behind and headed into the Hokage's office, glaring at the secretary as he went. The secretary scowled and sent him an annoyed glance, at least until she saw Harry. Harry's was glaring so hard at her, she had though her heart had stopped for a moment. It was this moment that made her glad that looks _couldn't_ kill. Harry went followed Kakashi into the Hokage's office, sat down in one of the chairs, and pulled Gaara on to his lap.

"As you can see," Kakashi said, "Not a lot of people like little Naruto here." Harry snorted before turning to Sarutobi.

"If your secretary screams while in the vicinity of a mirror, don't worry. That just means she finally saw my little gift to her."

"What did you do?" Sarutobi asked, as Kakashi and Naruto got up and looked out the door at the secretary.

"Oh, you'll see," Harry replied, grinning. Kakashi and Naruto returned to their seats. Naruto was wearing a big grin and Sarutobi could see that Kakashi was trying his best not to laugh. Sarutobi pouted a little but brushed it aside for the matter at hand.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Harry, and his son Gaara," Sarutobi said. Naruto gave a shy wave to them. Harry smiled at Naruto.

"These are you're cousins," Sarutobi continued, "And they're willing to take you in, if you're okay with that." Naruto nodded, while Gaara whispered in Harry's ear, "He's like me, except his is bigger."

"I have the adoption papers here, so you can have custody of him," Sarutobi said, handing Harry the papers, before turning back to Naruto, "Now, Naruto, you've been asking about you're family for quite some time now. I wasn't able to tell you before for security reasons, but I can now." Naruto snapped to attention, wanting to hear about his parents. Harry listened closely as well, wanting to know what the rest of his family was like.

"Your mother's name was Kuri. She the last descendant of the Shiawase clan. Her clan always had a great amount of luck, not all of it good, which is why they were wiped out. It was very lucky of your mother to meet your father. Although I don't think he appreciated getting smacked in the head by a book that she had thrown at someone else. His name was Arashi Kazama. You might better know him as the Yondaime Hokage."

"The Yondaime was my dad?" Naruto asked, "But then why does everyone hate me? They call him the hero of the village."

"That's because the Yondaime died fighting the Kyuubi," Sarutobi said, sadly, "But he didn't kill the fox like everyone says. He sealed him, inside you, at the cost of his own life. It was his final wish that you be treated as a hero, but the villagers don't wish to respect that. They believe that you are the demon fox, not just it's container."

"Am I the fox?"

"No, Naruto, you are not," Harry said, pulling the blonde onto his lap with Gaara, "The fox is sealed inside you like Shukaku is sealed inside Gaara, "But that does not make you the fox, nor does it make Gaara Shukaku. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded.

"So you still want to take care of me?"

"Of course," Harry smiled. The group stayed in the office, talking about things from Naruto's parents to the weather to where the three males were going to stay.

"Kakashi, you wouldn't mind showing them to the Kazama compound, would you? And Harry, we'll talk later about Shukaku," Sarutobi asked.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, as Harry nodded. Sarutobi walked with them to the door. The four males grinned as they left and Sarutobi could see that the two ANBU outside his office, were shaking with silent laughter. He followed their gaze to his secretary.

"Oh, my." The secretary looked up.

"Hokage-sama? Is there something wrong?" she asked. It took all Sarutobi had, not to laugh.

"Oh, no. No. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all," Sarutobi said with a smile, before going back into his office. He could hear the snicker that escaped one of his ANBU guards. Sarutobi let out a few chuckles of his own before returning to the mountain of overdue paperwork he had yet to complete.

1234567890

Okay, that was fun to type; at the request of Death's Silent Approach (from like chapter eight), I will try to make the chapters following chapter sixteen longer (I already had those ones written when I posted ch8). Oh, and as for Harry calling Naruto his nephew…I think he would say nephew instead of second cousin, because of the fact the Naruto is around Gaara's age. And you won't find what our dear friend the secretary's present from Harry was until I post it up. I'm putting it up separately because I can't fit it in the story. Oh, and Kuri means chestnut and Shiawase means luck.

Rune


	18. Demonic Dust Bunnies From Hell

**PART OF FOUR CHAPTER UPDATE! Details in Chapter 20.**

1234567890

Chapter 18

1234567890

"Why did you do that to the secretary lady?" Naruto asked, as Kakashi led them to the compound.

"She was glaring at you," Harry explained, "And nobody messes with my family." An earsplitting scream came from the Hokage tower.

"And she finally looked in a mirror," Harry chuckled.

"It's about time," Kakashi said. Naruto grinned again.

1234567890

Three Hours Later

1234567890

Harry sneezed. Again. The Kazama compound was filled with houses, that were filled with dust. And Harry, it seems, was allergic to dust. Harry and Kakashi had started to clean, while Gaara and Naruto played outside.

"ACHOO! Dammit," Harry said, "Alright. This is taking too long. Kakashi, why don't you take - ACHOO! - take the kids to the park or something. I'm gonna start - ACHOO!- start using magic."

"Alright," Kakashi said, Happy to get out of cleaning. He got Gaara and Naruto and made a beeline for the park playground, as Harry took out his wand and a book on cleaning spells.

"ACHOO! Ugh."

1234567890

Kakashi sat on a bench and watched as Gaara and Naruto played tag. He wasn't paying attention so he never sensed someone sneaking up behind him.

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, causing the silver-haired man to jump slightly.

"Watching those two," Kakashi replied, nodding towards the two jinchuriki as Iruka sat down next to him.

"It that…?" Iruka trailed off, gesturing to Naruto. Kakashi understood the question. _Is that the Kyuubi-kid?_

"Yes."

"And the red-head?"

"His cousin. Angry mother two o'clock." Kakashi and Iruka got up and headed over to the two boys. The 'angry mother' was trying (key word there) to pull Gaara away from Naruto, muttering something about 'irresponsible parents' letting their children near the 'demon child'.

"OW!" the angry mother (Let's call her Amy) yelled, holding her hand. Gaara had bitten it when she wouldn't let go.

"Is there a problem here?" Kakashi asked, icily.

1234567890

Harry sighed happily. There was only one room left in the whole compound to clean. The kitchen of the main house. Harry felt a strange sense of foreboding as he opened the kitchen door. His eyes widened as he looked up to see three sets of eyes, ears, noses, and mouths. (And no it wasn't Fluffy or any Cerberus really.)

"D-D-D-D-DEMONIC DUST BUNNIES FROM HELL!" Harry screamed, "ACHOO!"

1234567890

Up in Heaven

1234567890

"NO!" Arashi screamed, "Don't kill my bunnies! Not my precious bunny-kins! WAH!"

1234567890

Back on Earth

1234567890

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, there is," Amy snapped, "The _demon_ was chasing this poor defenseless child. _I_ was trying to save him, when he bit my hand for some reason."

"Maybe because he didn't need saving, "Kakashi said, "The two of them were playing tag before _you_ came over and bothered them." Amy sneered.

"C'mon you two," Kakashi said to the two boys, "Let's go see if Harry's done. Then we can get some dinner. Iruka." Kakashi nodded to said chunin who nodded back.

"Later Kakashi-san," Iruka said, before turning to Amy and glaring. Amy felt the need to run for her life.

Probably because of the large amount of killing intent Iruka was releasing.

1234567890

"Whoa, sorry 'bout that," Kakashi said, as a child ran into him and then bounced off his legs and land on their but. Kakashi looked down to see Sasuke Uchiha and smiled.

"How'd you like to join us for dinner?" Kakashi asked, helping Sasuke up. Sasuke thought about it for a moment. At least this guy wasn't parading a girl in front of him, whether the girl was his age, older, or younger. And there were no fan girls insight. Sasuke quickly nodded, and they all headed to the Kazama compound. Just after they turned the corner, two girls, one with blonde hair, one with pink, started to search around the street.

"Aw, where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura and Ino asked together, before facing each other and pointing, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" They continued saying this (as they said it at the same time before).

No one knows who eventually won.

1234567890

Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke saw Harry sitting in front of the kitchen door holding a dusty sword.

"I hate dust bunnies."

1234567890

Up in Heaven

1234567890

"NO! My bunnies! WAH!" Arashi cried. Kuri sighed, and patted him on the back.

"It's okay Arashi," she said, "At least you're bunnies will be up here with us now."

"Oh yeah!" Arashi grinned, before starting to play ring around the rosie with his pet dust bunnies.

1234567890

Back on Earth

1234567890

"I hate dust bunnies." Kakashi was clearly holding in laughter. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke didn't bother to hold it in. Harry's eye twitched.

"So," Kakashi said, "Any ideas for dinner?"

1234567890

In the Mother Dimension

1234567890

Hermione growled in frustration. She had gotten Sirius to go get the files and her laptop from her apartment. She was currently searching the 'Family' lead. She had found out that Lily Evans was adopted, but she couldn't find out who her real parents were. Why oh why did they have to give Dumbledore the Kiss. He couldn't tell her anything without a soul…wait a minute! That was it! He couldn't tell her, but that didn't prevent her from going into his head to find out. She would just have to learn Legimancy. That wouldn't be too much trouble; after all, she did graduate as the valedictorian. Hermione smirked as she went threw the properties that Harry owned. She would soon have her revenge.

1234567890

Oh, and the whole 'Up in Heaven' deal will probably just be a onetime thing. That and if I do do it again, Arashi won't be as…insane as he was in this chapter. I had to explain the dust bunnies somehow.

Rune


	19. One Year Later

**PART OF FOUR CHAPTER UPDATE! Details in Chapter 20.**

1234567890

Chapter 19

1234567890

"Boys, hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day of the Academy," Harry called up the stairs. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke came running down the stairs. Sasuke had moved in with them about two months after they had met. He had just shown up in the middle of a thunderstorm with his bags. Kakashi chuckled as they entered the kitchen and sat at the small table that was in there.

"Don't you have your own apartment," Harry teased.

"Yeah, but you're cooking's better than mine," Kakashi replied, smiling. Harry rolled his eyes, before dishing out breakfast to everyone.

1234567890

"Alright, you lot be good," Harry said, before turning to Gaara and Sasuke, "And you two watch Naruto. Not a lot of people like him."

"Uncle Harry!" Naruto whined.

"Sorry, Naruto, but you know it's true," Harry said, frowning. Naruto sighed.

"I know."

"I'm sure you all will make friends. Now get going!" Harry said, smiling again. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke smiled back and ran off into the Academy. Harry gave a scowl as several of the parents getting their children off to school glared at him. Harry waved his wand inconspicuously, smirked, then apparated away.

Fifteen people went home, looked in the mirror, and screamed at the sight of bright yellow hair and whisker marks.

1234567890

Shibi Aburame watched the blonde child he knew to be the boy the Kyuubi was sealed in. He, the Uchiha child, and a red-head were speaking with a man Shibi assumed was their guardian. He watched the three run off and the man scowled. The man waved something, smirked, and disappeared. Shibi looked to the general area where the man was scowling too, and saw that most parents had blonde hair and whisker marks like the boy they had been glaring at. Shibi gave a small smile. Things were getting more and more interesting everyday.

1234567890

Iruka smiled as his students for the next four years walked in. Several of the girls tried to sit in the only seat that was next to Sasuke, as he sat next to the window. Gaara grumbled under his breath about crazy fan girls and used his sand to transport him into the seat. Several of the girls, particularly Ino and Sakura, started to yell at him for stealing their seat. Naruto tried to hold in laughter. Gaara's eye had started twitching. Sasuke was smiling a little, causing several of the fan girls to swoon. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat in the back row. Kiba made even more girls start yelling by sitting in the seat next to Gaara, pushing the girls even further away from their Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru just shook his head sitting on Naruto's right.

"Fan girls are such a drag," he said, before drifting off to sleep. Naruto sighed, and levitated the loudest of the two girls (Ino and Sakura, or course) and put them in opposite corners of on the opposite side of the room from Sasuke.

"Everyone settle down," Iruka said, as Shino sat down to the left of Naruto.

1234567890

Sakura wasn't the happiest person in the world. She had been picking on Naruto at the beginning of lunch when this white owl came out of no where and stated pecking her on the head. Then _her_ Sasuke-kun had come over and taken Naruto by the wrist, dragging him away, to sit with him and Gaara. Ino giggled when she saw Sakura, then tried to sit next to Sasuke herself, only to be chased away by the same white owl. Both girls turned to see the owl land on Gaara's head, and turn to them with a look that (in their opinion) said 'That's all you got?'. Ino and Sakura growled. That owl was going down.

1234567890

Hedwig landed on her master's red-headed child's head. Those two girls wouldn't be messing with her charges again. After a look back to make sure they were staying away, Hedwig hooted, and Gaara gave her some bacon that Harry had put in his lunch for Hedwig. Hedwig took it, and glided down to the table to eat it. She noticed a bug from the boy with the dark glasses coming over. She knew those bugs were off limits, so she wouldn't do anything to it, unless it harmed one of her charges. After finishing her bacon, Hedwig investigated what the bug was doing, and deciding it wasn't a threat, she flew off to find her master, and perhaps a nice rat.

1234567890

Shino was curious. He knew it was Naruto who had levitated Ino and Sakura, but he didn't know how. He asked one of his Kekkai bugs to investigate. That was before he saw the owl. He was worried for the little bug, but relaxed after the owl only investigated the bug, before taking off. He heard the bell for the end of lunch and saw as the Kekkai bug attached itself to Naruto.

1234567890

"You okay Naruto?" Iruka asked, as the rest of the students left. He had seen Sakura picking on him earlier. Well, attempting to anyway.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, gathering his things and grinning, "Are you coming over for dinner tonight? Kakashi's going to be there."

"When isn't he?" Iruka chuckled, "If it's alright with Harry-san, I'll come."

"I'm sure he won't mind. He likes to cook, and he gets to cook more when more people stop by."

"Hurry up Naruto!" they heard Sasuke yell from down the hall.

"Later Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, as he ran out of the room.

"Later."

1234567890

Hedwig, deciding that the bug had done enough investigating, flew down and landed on her master's blonde child's head. She fished around in his hair until she found the small Kekkei bug. She gently used her beak to pick up the bug before taking off and landing on the bug boy's head. She let the bug fall onto his shoulder before taking flight again. Shino's eyebrows rose at this.


	20. Focus Stones

**PART OF FOUR CHAPTER UPDATE! Details in Chapter 20. Oh, yeah this is Chapter 20.** Heehee. If you read my bio, you will find a very important notice. It even says very important notice. After you finish this chapter, go read it. Because of the fact that I will not be updating in a while (for reasons stated in the very important notice) I am updating what I have for now. Don't worry, I'm not quiting on any stories. Updates just won't be as frequent.

1234567890

Chapter 20

1234567890

"Hokage-sama," Harry greeted, "Dare I ask what you're doing here…" he checked his watch, "…at twelve forty-five when you _should_ be doing paperwork?"

"Actually, I had an idea, and hoped I could discuss it with you over lunch," Sarutobi said.

"Please tell me you didn't come up with the idea just because you like my cooking." Harry groaned as Sarutobi only smiled.

1234567890

"You want me to what!" Harry yelled, "You can't be serious! I don't have the patience for something like that. Maybe when it was still fifth year but that was a _long _time ago."

"You've done it before," Sarutobi said.

"But only one subject!" Harry replied, "I can't teach a bunch of kids different subjects!"

"Sure you can, and when you're done teaching them, we can set up a school with those students as the teachers," Sarutobi said, "By the way, this is very good. What was it called again?"

"A hotdog," Harry blanched.

"Oh, how is it made?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Something in Harry's tone made Sarutobi want to reconsider his opinion of this 'hot dog'.

1234567890

A Week And A Half Later

1234567890

Hiashi looked over the letter he just received from his daughter.

Dear Parent or Guardian,

In two weeks time the students at the academy will be tested for abilities in sorcery. If there is any other child, who is not yet in the academy but above the age of five, that you wish to be tested you may bring them in.

The letter continued on describing the date and time. Hiashi snorted, he didn't see why Hinata should be tested at all. She wasn't useful for anything. He would of course take Hanabi. Hanabi would no doubt outclass her sister in sorcery as well.

Hiashi had no idea how wrong he was.

1234567890

Two Weeks Later

1234567890

Hinata nervously looked at the stone in front of her. The green-eyed man had called it a focus stone. It would test the level of power, if any, that they had for sorcery, and glow a certain color that would represent their power level.

"Go on, hun," the green-eyed man urged. Hinata took in a big breath to relax herself, and grabbed the focus stone only to have it shine a blinding white and explode into powder.

1234567890

Hiashi mentally groaned, as he saw his eldest blow up the focus stone. He looked towards Hanabi, only to see her grab the focus stone with confidence, and have it do the same thing as Hinata's.

1234567890

Harry's eyebrow's rose. Two people had already blown up a focus stone. Both Hyuuga's if he wasn't mistaken. Not that blowing up the focus stone was a bad thing. In fact, it was very good. The more focus stones they could blow up the better. To his left, another focus stone blew up. Shino, if he remembered the boys name correctly, had just blown his up as well. Bringing the current count to three. Along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara, whom he had tested last year (Naruto managed to blow up three, while Sasuke and Gaara blew up two each) and himself (he managed to blow a up a total of four) that made a total of seven people this century. A new record.

1234567890

"You want us to destroy more focus stones?" Hanabi asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. The more you destroy, the more power you got," Harry said, smiling, "Start with the smallest and work you're way up please.".

Shino was the first to take another focus stone. He blew up the first stone he grabbed, making a total of two, before the focus stone settled into green glow.

Hanabi didn't manage to make any more focus stones blow up. The focus stone she picked up, which was bigger than the one from before, started to glow yellow instead of exploding into dust.

Hinata on the other hand, went through another three focus stones, making a total of four, before the next focus stone settled into a bluish purple glow. Harry's eyebrows rose. His fifth focus stone had a light purplish white glow to it. Hinata wasn't very far behind him power wise.

If he weren't a Hyuuga, Hiashi's mouth would have dropped, possibly hitting the floor. From what he heard of the sorcerer's explanation (he wasn't paying a lot of attention), your level got higher with the more focus stones you blew up, if any, and then the color it would end up glowing. Black means no power whatsoever, which is what he assumed Hinata would have. White means very powerful, and bordering on the next level. In between those are Red, the weakest, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple.

"Congratulations," Harry said, interrupting Hiashi's thoughts, "Shino, you are a medium-level Level Three sorcerer. Hanabi, you are a medium Level Two sorceress. And Hinata, you are a strong Level Five sorceress."

Hanabi seemed to be peeved, but it was hard to tell with the expressionless Hyuuga face. Hinata was blushing and pushing her fingers together, and Shino was…well, Shino. Harry stepped over to Hiashi to talk about taking on Hinata as his apprentice.

1234567890

I think the hotdog part was my favorite to write this chapter. I realize they probably have hotdogs but I think it's funny to see Harry bring in all these different foods and stuff just to see the reaction of people. And Harry is called a sorcerer instead of a wizard, for no reason other than the fact that sorcerer sounds cooler.

Rune


	21. Vacation Plans and Anko's Mission

It's been a while since I updated. Enjoy.

1234567890

Chapter 21

1234567890

One week later he had already started 'Sorcery School'. It would start half an hour after the ninja academy let out and would go on for two hours. He would work with them for whatever basic class was on that day (Monday - Transfiguration, Tuesday - Herbology, Wednesday - Potions, Thursday - Battle Magic (Which was basically DADA) and Healing Magic, Friday - Charms) for an hour. The other hour would be devoted to some of the…not so basic classes (Monday - Divination, Tuesday - Arithmancy (and some spell creation), Wednesday - Runes (Ancient and otherwise), Thursday - Occulomency and Legimency), except for Friday which was the day they did whatever form of magic was easier for them (For Example: Ino - Occulomency and Legimency, Sasuke - Battle Magic, Kiba - Herbology and Potions).

Shikamaru needed motivation to do pretty much anything, which caused Harry to come up with a (in Shikamaru's mind) extremely evil idea. Harry would randomly fire curses, hexes, spells, and/or jinxes at him that would do something extremely embarrassing. After the first few times this happened, Shikamaru found he had a knack for transfiguration and constantly transfigured objects to intercept the incoming spells.

Harry also managed to get Hiashi agree to allow Hinata to become his apprentice. Hiashi finally agreed after Harry wouldn't stop bugging him about it (Harry used every trick in the book until Hiashi gave in). Hiashi did make a condition that he had to train Hanabi with Hinata. Harry said he would do so, but that there were things out of Hanabi's reach that Hinata would be able to do. This pissed Hiashi off quite a bit, even though he would never show that to Harry. Seeing as he had to teach Hanabi along with Hinata, he started teaching all of those who had broken a focus stone at the same time (Hinata, Hanabi, Shino, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and an older genin named Kabuto, though he was the only other one who broke a focus stone (and it was only one) before the next one settled on a dark blue).

Harry quickly started to get annoyed with Hanabi and Kabuto, as both of them started to question the way he was teaching. He quite calmly told them, that if they didn't like it, they could very well leave and not come back. Harry really wouldn't mind.

In the little free time Harry had left he started working on a spell that would be similar to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that Naruto learned from a scroll he had 'borrowed' from the Hokage. The spell was going to be as different as it was going to be similar though, and it was going to take quite a while to create.

1234567890

In the Mother Dimension

1234567890

It had taken her almost a year to find someone that would actually teach her Legimency, and Hermione wasn't too thrilled about that. She had nearly been caught by the Ministry three times, the Order nearly found her seven times, did find her two times, and almost managed to get her unconscious once, and Rhonda Yates (some reporter for the Daily Prophet that had taken the place of Skeeter) seemed to know exactly what Hermione was up to.

"Do you want to learn this or not?" her teacher asked.

"Yes."

"Then get the bloody hell up!"

"I want to learn Legimency."

"You have to learn Occulomency first, you stupid girl!" Hermione glared straight into the one eye Walden Macnair had left.

1234567890

Back In Konoha (Hokage's Office)

1234567890

"And the council wants Naruto to go to this 'Heir's Banquet' thing, but not Sasuke?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi said, smoking his pipe, "So I'm sure you can figure out why I am so concerned."

"Well, yeah," Harry said, "They want to kill Naruto. Now when is this 'banquet' again?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you that it will happen on October 24th," Sarutobi said, smiling.

"Hmm," Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know what…I don't think the four of us will be in Konoha on the 24th of October. I have a mini-vacation planned."

"Mini-vacation?"

"Mmhmm. Possibly to Kiri and Suna and some other places," Harry said, "Well, maybe not Suna. Gaara tenses every time Suna is brought into a conversation. So maybe Taki instead."

"I'll be sure to _not_ inform the council of this little trip," Sarutobi said.

"Thank you," Harry replied, "And I won't tell anyone that you _accidentally_ let me know when the 'banquet' was going to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have grocery shopping to do. _A lot_ of grocery shopping."

"Oh? How about I assign you some help."

"You don't need to do that."

"Nonsense. I insist."

1234567890

"You don't seem to happy," Harry commented, to the purple haired woman who walked past him grumbling.

"Of course not!" she rounded on him, "I have to help some stupid ass bastard carry around his groceries!"

"Well," Harry said, grinning at her, "Speaking as the stupid ass bastard, I _did_ try to convince the Hokage that I really didn't need any help." The look on the woman's face when she realized that she had just insulted the client to their face was priceless.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, waving it off, "You're not the first person to insult me to my face. You're just the first one to have a good reason for doing so. I'm Harry."

"Anko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anko-san." The two started to walk to the store. Harry noticed that as they walked, the villagers gave Anko the same glares they gave Naruto. This sparked some sort of protectiveness in Hell, and soon Harry was glaring right back at the villagers.

"You don't have to do that," Anko said, quietly.

"I'll do it anyway," Harry said, continuing to glare at the villagers, who all looked away in fear. Some scampering away as well.

1234567890

One and a half hours later, Anko and Harry (both carrying bags), walked into Harry's kitchen to find Kakashi laying on top of the table.

"Foooooooooooooooood," Kakashi moaned.

"Um…how long have you been lying on top of the kitchen table?" Harry asked, putting the grocery bags on the counter, and motioning for Anko to do the same.

"Six hours, at least," Kakashi said, "Where have you beeee-heeeee-heeeeeen?" Harry's eye twitched.

"Out getting the food, idiot," Harry said, causing Anko to smirk, "Now away with you! Off my table, and out of my kitchen! Shoo!" Kakashi stayed put. Harry's eye twitched. Kakashi moaned the word "Foooooooooooooooood!" again. Harry started firing any spells he could think off. Kakashi ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Naruto came in.  
"Wow…Kakashi was only here for about five minutes and he already managed to get you firing curses at him. That's a new record!" Harry's eye twitched again.

1234567890

I liked the Kakashi part the best in this chapter. I had fun imagining him on the table, moaning about food. The only actually thing I had for this chapter was Hermione getting someone to teach her Occulomency/Legimency, and for Anko to get stuck on "grocery" duty with Harry. Kakashi was something that just came to me at random. Read and Review! Smiles!

Rune


	22. In the Mother Dimension

webweaver: I've been meaning to ask you...Are you a mind reader? I did have the idea for Hedwig to have chicks and give them to Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara (although I didn't actually think of Hinata), and then you review suggesting the same thing (but with Hinata too), so seriously..._are_ you a mind reader?

To all reviewers who "died laughing" after reading the last chapter: I have hired a necromancer to resurrect you all so that you may read this chapter as I'm not exactly possitive if the afterlife has an internet connection or not. The necromancer has decided to be paid with pretty rocks...thankfully, I had my markers and a whole bunch of rocks, so he is very happy, and you all have been brought back from the dead. Be happy.

1234567890

Chapter 22

1234567890

Rhonda Yates smiled as she read the latest letter from her son. Will had managed to make friends in all the houses in his first year. Horace Huffs from Hufflepuff, Nicholas Farbor and Rachael Ravyn from Ravenclaw, Jeremy Malfoy, Russell Weasley, and Gregory Gryfyn from Gryffindor, and Caitlyn Delani and Serena Slyn from Slytherin. In his second year he befriended first years Jason Davis and Jemma Kirke, from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively.

Near the end of the summer before Will's third year, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom returned to society. During the war, Voldemort was looking for a seer to force things out off…Luna's father asked that she go live with relatives in America. She met a handsome man there and a few years later twin girls were born…then Voldemort caught up. The father, an American muggleborn, was killed before Harry Potter managed to find them. After driving Voldemort off, he sent Luna to a safe house, along with the secret keeper Neville Longbottom. The two girls had been raised by the two of them, though Neville was strictly seen as an Uncle. Luna didn't have any feelings for him and well…Neville was gay.

In Will's third year first years Erica Peakes and the twins Artemis and Diana Lovegood from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin respectively, joined the group. Third year was also the year that they all found out Gregory, Serena, Rachael, and Horace were the true descendents of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. After finding that out, the whole group had been jokingly renamed the New Founders.

This year, Will's fourth year, only one first year, Megan Rivers of Slytherin, joined the group. They were the tightest group of friends Hogwarts had ever seen, even with so many of them. The defense teacher, Ginny Malfoy, still taking care of her and Draco's son, Harold Draconis (Named after both Harry and Draco), who had turned one at the beginning of the year, had come across some elemental stones. Elemental stones were similar to focus stones, except they told you if you were an Elemental (usually of either Wind, Water, Earth, or Fire) instead of you power level, and they were much, much harder to find.

According to Will's letter, Ginny had allowed all students who wanted to see if they had an element try them. All of the New Founders tried it out. Caitlyn, Serena, Gregory, Jeremy, Nicolas, Rachael, Horace, and Erica didn't turn out to be elementals. However, Diana, Megan, Russell, Jemma, Artemis, Jason and Will did. Diana and Artemis were both Wind Elementals; Russell and Meagan were both Fire Elementals, Jason was an Earth Elemental, and Will was a Water Elemental.

When Jemma had tried it, the stone said she was an Elemental, but didn't specify which element. They soon found out, that Jemma was the odd one out, being able to control Lightning, instead of Wind, Water, Fire, or Earth. (They apparently found out when she accidentally sent a bolt of lightning into Will's but) She was the first Elemental without one of the basic elements in four centuries. None of the New Founders were bothered by this, except Will, but that was only because she kept using his butt as target practice, claiming it an excellent way of getting his attention.

Rhonda smiled again, then got a spare piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink to pen out a reply. As she sent it off with the school owl that had brought Will's letter, she frowned. Something big was going to happen…she didn't know when…and she didn't know if she would survive…but she did know that it had to do with Hermione Granger-Weasley. The girl was a genius…it was only a matter of time before she saw the pattern Rhonda was using to hide Harry and Gaara, and knew that Rhonda was lying, and if Rhonda changed the pattern now, Hermione could see through it quicker. She only hoped Harry would take good care of Will if she couldn't.

1234567890

Sirius Black lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He knew Hermione was getting Legimency lessons, he just didn't know from who. He also knew why she was doing it…to find Lily's real family. Sirius knew them and where they were (or rather where they should be). While he had been James' best friend, he had been Lily's confidant; he knew things she never even told to James.

Something was wrong with the way Hermione was acting…it wasn't Azkaban's effects either…he knew first hand about that. He also knew first hand about what was effecting Hermione…the aftereffects of using the Dark Arts. He had been subjected to them as a kid, and forced to use them by his parents, but stopped when he went to Hogwarts.

Hermione truly had cast the Cruciatus on Gaara…and she wasn't sorry about it. That was wrong in so many ways. And Remus believed the lies she was telling, because his wolf didn't like Harry's dragon. No matter what Sirius said to Remus, he wouldn't budge, steadfastly believing that Hermione was the good one, while it was Harry who had gone bad.

Sirius damned himself for not reading up on the mating processes of werewolves…that was what got him in this mess in the first place. Remus had marked him, and he hadn't (known to) fought for dominance during the marking process, so Remus had come out on top, and now Sirius couldn't actively go against Remus in anything, not without feeling a pain that amounted to worse than that of the Cruciatus. He absolutely hated that, but there was nothing he could do about it now. And even if there was, there was nothing and no one to go back to…his godson hated him…as did most if not all of the Wizarding world…the only thing he had left was Remus, and even then…it was Remus who had him, not the other way around.

The least he could do was make the way harder for Hermione…he sealed up the memories of everything Lily had ever told him about her true family…even with Legimency, Hermione would never be able to get anything out of him. And he would do everything in his power to prevent Hermione from finding out where Harry was. He had already seen the pattern Rhonda was using…if he could keep Hermione from seeing it, he could keep her away from Harry and Gaara for a while longer.

1234567890

Hermione was currently skimming through the Prophet for any sightings of Harry or herself. Harry had been moving around constantly for the past year…something about the way he was moving was bugging her, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Every time she got close to figuring it out, she thought of something else. And it was driving her nuts…well, more nuts than she already was.

1234567890

Back in his bedroom, Sirius smiled slightly. His plan had worked again. He had gone into Hermione's head and left a "trigger" of sorts. Every time she would come close to figuring out the pattern, the trigger would activate and she would think of something totally unrelated to the pattern. And it was beginning to piss her off. Sirius' smile grew wider. Pissing off Hermione was fun.

1234567890

OMG, there wasn't any dialog in this chapter. But that's what's been happening in the mother dimension…I'm thinking that after the mini-vacation, I'm going to do a timeskip to when the genin get their jounin instructor. I need an excuse for Sakura not to graduate in the same class as Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara…anyone got an idea? If I get some, I'll compare it to what I have, and pick the better one…I will of course give credit to the one who gives me the idea. Read and Review, please. Smiles!

Rune


	23. Jyuukenning of Mizuki's Happy Place

Chapter 23

1234567890

Kurenai blinked again, before her eye twitched.

"Just tune him out, works all the time," Sarutobi whispered to her. Kurenai nodded, and then proceeded to try and tune out Gai, who was currently in the middle of one of his "FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY" speeches.

"So what exactly started this?" Kurenai asked, having failed to tune Gai out.

"I said 'hello' to him," Sarutobi replied, sheepishly. Kurenai's eye twitched again.

1234567890

'Sorcery School' was off for a week while Harry planned out their "mini-vacation". Naruto was walking home by himself from the academy. Gaara had been invited over to Kiba's house (and Harry had allowed him to go); the two of them had been participating in what Harry called 'dominance fights' for the last few weeks, and Tsume wanted to meet her son's best friend. Gaara had offered to walk home with Naruto before going to Kiba's but Naruto waved him off and told him to go with Kiba.

Kakashi was training Sasuke with his newly-activated Sharingan. Naruto smiled when he remembered how that one happened. Mizuki had tried to kill Naruto during lunch one day.

1234567890

"Die Demon!" was all the warning the three boys got before Mizuki charged Naruto. Gaara was the first one to move, or rather his sand was, as it moved to protect Naruto from several kunai thrown by Mizuki. Sasuke moved next, with a kick aimed for Mizuki's head. Mizuki ducked, then punched Sasuke in the stomach, hard enough to knock him away, but not hard enough to give him any permanent damage.

When Sasuke got back up his eyes were red and had one tomoe each, though he didn't know it at the time. What he did know was that it looked as if time had slowed down, allowing him to follow Mizuki's moves more easily. However, even with the Sharingan, Sasuke was still outclassed, him being an academy student versus Mizuki's rank of chunin. Gaara had his sand swirl around Naruto, ready for an attack from Mizuki.

Mizuki punched Sasuke away again, and turned back around towards Naruto, only to come face to face, or rather, waist to face with a glaring Hinata, who then promptly Jyuuken'd his Happy Place. Mizuki hit his knees with a pained expression just as Iruka turned up, finishing the other chunin off with a punch to his face that knocked him out.

1234567890

Kakashi and Sasuke also offered to walk home with Naruto but he waved them off as well saying that he was old enough to walk home on his own. Iruka was given the same reason. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't taken into account just how many of the villagers hated him, and how they only feared Harry when he was actually around.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to realize that he had a mob following him and take off running. Even after years of being chased around Konoha, Naruto didn't know _every_ nook and cranny of the village, especially since he'd only been in this part of the village for a year, so it was no surprise to him when he ran into a dead end.

"Crud," Naruto said, looking at the brick wall that towered above him, leaving no room for him to jump it. And he didn't know how to climb it with chakra either. He turned around, coming face to face with the mob, "Double Crud."

1234567890

"Now Gai," Sarutobi said, "Calm down for a moment, so we can get this meeting over with."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Gai said, enthusiastically. Kurenai's eye twitched again.

"Now the reason I called you here…I'm sure you've heard of Potter Harry by know, correct? He's been here for about a year."

"Yes, he's the guardian of the Kyuubi's jailor…Naro…Nara…Nero?" Sarutobi smiled at Kurenai.

"Naruto," he said, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"Yes, Naruto, that's it."

"And yes, he is Naruto's guardian. His cousin, as well, although Naruto calls him uncle."

"I think Anko said something about that," Kurenai said, "She also said he sends 'spells' flying at Kakashi whenever he gets a chance." Kurenai then muttered something that sounded strangely like 'I wonder if he has a castration curse I can use' causing both Gai and Sarutobi to back away slightly.

"Uh…yes, well, then you've probably heard by know that he's currently teaching his sorcery skills to the younger generation?"

"I have heard of this school!" Gai yelled, happily.

"Good…I believe we should return the favor. Gai, I want you to teach him whatever form of taijutsu fits him best when you both have free time. Kurenai, I want you to teach him to at least be able to detect if a genjutsu is on him and dispel it. If you are willing to do this, I will pay you the equivalent of a B-rank mission when your done. Will you do it?" Both ninja nodded. "Excellent."

1234567890

"Demon!"

"Now we'll finally be able to finish what Yondaime-sama started!"

"Kill him!"

"Monster!"

Naruto backed into the brick wall, as one of the villagers threw a broken bottle at him, scratching his cheek. Just as Ibiki, who was on the roof of the building next to the alley, was about to interfere, the villagers started screaming in fear. A large shadow seemed to be over the area, and Ibiki and Naruto turned around. Towering over them, on the other side of the brick wall, was a large black dragon with green eyes. The wings on it had so many holes that Ibiki doubted the thing could actually fly.

"Uncle Harry!" Naruto yelled, joyously.

"Uncle?" Ibiki muttered, as the large dragon roared. The roar was terrifying and caused Ibiki as well as the villagers to see their lives end in various painful ways. "Damn." The villagers ran off, and the dragon appeared to crawl over the brick wall and get smaller and smaller until a man sat on top of the wall in place of the dragon. Ibiki recognized that it was most definitely one of Konoha's newest additions - one Potter Harry.

"Uncle Harry…jiji said you weren't supposed to do that!" Naruto said, as Harry jumped down to the ground next to Naruto, "You could get arrested!"

"No…Hokage-sama said I couldn't kill/physically damage the villagers. He never said anything about scaring them shitless or scarring them for life," Harry said grinning widely. Ibiki rolled his eyes, as the two of them left the alley, arguing playfully about what Harry was and was not allowed to do to the villagers.

"I have got to learn to do that."

1234567890

At dinner later that night (both Kakashi and Iruka had come over, as well as Kiba, his sister, Hana, and their mother, Tsume), Harry and Naruto told everyone else what happened. Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Gaara all looked guilty till Harry bopped them all on the head and told them to suck it up and that it wasn't their fault. He did however ask Kakashi to train Naruto to get him faster; Kakashi agreed pretty quickly, causing Harry to bop him on the head again and repeat that it wasn't his fault. Kiba on the other hand wasn't guilty, but rather angry.

"Why would they try to hurt Naruto?" he asked. Tsume and Hana tensed slightly.

"Because their idiots," Gaara muttered.

"That is Naruto's story to tell," Harry said, "Only he can tell you. But if he doesn't want to, you'll leave him alone, or I'll sic Hell on you."

"Hell?" Tsume asked.

"My dragon form. He actually has his own personality…so I guess I technically have Multiple Personality Disorder," Harry said, blinking. Tsume and Hana both snorted.

1234567890

Ibiki blinked at the white owl that was currently holding it's leg out to him. He was pretty sure it belonged to Potter. The owl hooted and he shook his head, before untying the scroll. The owl stole a piece of steak off his plate (he was having dinner in his office…again…damn paperwork) before flying out the window. He blinked again, and opened the letter.

I can too fly with those wings…hole-filled or not…all Death Dragon wings are like that. Sealed at the bottom is a book that shows you how to do it…enhanced senses rock, ne? The book will transport itself back to my trunk in three weeks; half an hour if someone I don't like (Read: Danzo, Hiashi, the villagers, and all the other assholes in Konoha) gets a hold of it.

Harry

Ibiki snorted, then looked at the bottom. There was indeed a seal, one activated by blood and chakra.

"Potter Harry is turning out to be more interesting than I thought possible."

1234567890

I didn't really want to leave it here, but I couldn't figure out where to go from there. You're choice about whether Kiba finds out about Kyuu and Shu now or later. It will happen eventually, but it doesn't really matter to me when it is. I am definitely loving Hinata right now (and that was my favorite part to write). Anyways, Read and Review (and vote on the Kiba thing), please! Smiles!

Rune


	24. Teachings of Kurenai and Gai

Chapter 24

1234567890

Two days later, both Naruto and Gaara told Kiba about their inner demons. Kiba's only reaction was to complain that they had one thousand year old demons that could teach them cool jutsu. Both boys were relieved that someone outside the makeshift 'Kazama Clan' (which also included Kakashi and Anko) accepted them.

1234567890

"Two percent survival rate!" Harry looked up and grinned. "How the hell did you manage to survive?" Ibiki continued, "It's damn near impossible!"

"And that's the only reason I was able to do it," Harry said, still grinning. Ibiki let out the only intelligent response he could think of at the moment.

"Huh?"

1234567890

Hiashi looked down at his daughter, slightly uncomfortably. He had thought his daughter was weak, but after what she had done to that Chuunin instructor…Hiashi began mentally damning his own bloodline for being made to not allow their eyes to show any emotions. Hinata was starting to scare him with that stare. He moved slightly, so as to protect his own Happy Place if needed.

1234567890

In the Hokage's office, both Harry and Sarutobi snickered, watching Hiashi and Hinata from the crystal ball.

"How did you get Hinata to do that again?" Sarutobi asked.

"You'd be surprised what Hinata would do for strawberry ice cream," Harry replied, causing Sarutobi to snicker again.

1234567890

A Few Hours Later

1234567890

Kakashi and Anko both laughed slightly, as Harry's head went down. The cause - Gai had just kicked the top of it.

"Ow," Harry said, before turning around to face Gai, "What the hell was that for?"

"I was testing you," Gai said, doing his good guy pose.

"By kicking me in the head?" Harry deadpanned, causing Kakashi and Anko to laugh harder. Their laughing grew even harder as Hedwig, sensing danger to her master, came down and started pecking Gai on his head. As Hedwig continued 'fighting' Gai (who was now running around in circles trying to get her off), Harry turned to the other two, "Who is he?"

"That's Gai," Kakashi explained, "He's Konoha's resident Taijutsu master."

"And he just goes around, kicking random people on the head?"

"Not normally," a female voice from behind him said. Harry jumped and turned around in disbelief.

"That's the second person to sneak up on me today. What's next? Rain of toads?" Harry asked, sarcastically. As if on cue, a toad hopped across the path in front of him. Harry glared at Kakashi and Anko, as if daring them to laugh.

"I'm Kurenai," the woman introduced herself, "The Hokage requested that we teach you."

"Teach me how to kick people in the head?" Kakashi and Anko started laughing again, causing Harry to glare at them again, "You know, I _don't_ have to cook for you two." Kakashi and Anko, wisely, stopped laughing at him.

1234567890

Kurenai was able to start teaching him the day after tomorrow. Gai, however, had a problem that kept him from teaching Harry for three weeks - Hedwig _really_ didn't like him, and was more than happy to let him know that. She finally stopped trying to peck Gai to death after Harry pointed out a boy owl. Hedwig's apparent like for the boy owl, overruled her dislike for Gai.

Kurenai wasn't able to teach him much, just how to detect and dispel genjutsu. Harry was apparently worse than Naruto at genjutsu (after finding this out, Naruto was extra cheerful for a week, previously believing that no one could be worse than him at genjutsu).

Gai, Harry was happy to note, was stumped when it came to him. Harry picked up the basics quickly, yet Gai had been unable to figure out a taijutsu to fit him. Harry had speed, power, and was unpredictable. Gai didn't know any taijutsu that fit all three requirements. Eventually he settled for a combination of one of the Aburame styles (one built for power), the Hummingbird style (made for speed, which is the one Arashi used), and street fighting, all of which combined fit Harry.

For the Aburame style, Gai had to get Harry permission from Shibi, the head of the Aburame clan, to learn it. Shibi was more than happy to grant his permission, as long as he got to watch what Harry got Hinata to do next for strawberry ice cream. How he knew about that, Harry had no idea.

1234567890

In the Mother Dimension

1234567890

Hogwarts

1234567890

"We could become Animagus," Caitlyn suggested.

"Oooh," Jemma said, "Can I be a kitty?"

"You don't get to pick your forms Jem," Will explained, "They pick you."

"I thought not everyone could become an Animagus," Russell said.

"The Ministry tells people that so they don't do it alone and get stuck in their forms with no way to return to their human selves," Rachael told him.

"Uh, yeah, does anyone remember the fact that I'M A FIRST YEAR!" Megan yelled.

"Well, we don't have to do it _now_," Caitlyn said, "Remember, according to the Weasley Twins, the Marauders didn't start until their second year. We'll do it when Will, the others, and I start our seventh year. Jem and Jace would be in sixth year. Diana, Art, and Erica would be in fifth. And you would be in fourth. Alright?" They all agreed.

1234567890

Macnair Manor

1234567890

Hermione had finally got the basics of Occlumency down. Unfortunately, Walden Macnair's patience had run out with her complaining, and his _dislike_ of her heritage got the best of him. At the end of the session, Walden cast the Avada Kedavra on her. He missed terribly, and didn't get another chance to cast it before Hermione cast her own. Hermione grumbled, as she left the manor, about having to find someone else to teach her Legilimency.

1234567890

Back in Konoha

1234567890

It was almost time for the four to leave on their Vacation. Danzo had found out about the vacation before they left, and sent some of his Root ANBU members to stop them. Said members came back with no memory of those orders or why they were in the women's hot springs getting the crap beat out of them.

Hedwig soared in and dropped a note in front of Danzo and another little gift on Danzo's head, before leaving through an open window. Danzo opened the note.

Nice try jackass. We're already gone.

Danzo scowled and wiped whatever was on his head off. He took one look at it and yelled out.

"THAT DAMN BIRD CRAPPED ON MY HEAD!"

Two miles outside of Konoha, Harry grinned.

"He yells louder than that secretary," he said, causing Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke to laugh.

1234567890

There you go, the next chapter. Which I've spent almost three months trying to figure out how to write. I had Hermione progressing to quickly, so she ended up killing her teacher. I've been meaning to have Hedwig crap on Danzo's head for a while now. And she has now met the father of her future chicks. If you don't understand that, go back up and read about why she stopped attacking Gai. Read and Review. Smiles!

Rune


	25. Spies Coups and Annoying Council Members

Chapter 25 

1234567890

At the request of Rhonda, even though Hogwarts had already started, Will was travelling with them. Rhonda had claimed that the two were due for some god-brotherly bonding.

The first place the group of five went was Kiri. The village was huge, and instead of being built like Konoha, it was stretched out along the coastline, meaning there were plenty of beaches for the younger three to play on.

Even though the sun was about to set, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke puppy dog eyed him into taking them to one of the many beaches. Will and Harry sat back from the water as the three played.

"You're trying to become an Animagus?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah, but not any time soon," Will assured him, "Like Megan said, she's just a first year."

"Well at least your just trying for an Animagus," Harry said, "I chose the Lord Dragon ritual. Not the best choice to make." Harry felt Hell's playful push, before the dragon's presence froze. Harry froze too, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Harry?" Will asked, "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean by 'mate' you stupid dragon!" Harry muttered furiously, "The book never said anything about a mate!" Will sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I'll just go check on the brats," he said, hurrying over to where the three were building a sand castle.

"This isn't fair," Harry groaned.

1234567890

A Few Hours Later

1234567890

The five were back at the hotel, and the younger three were asleep. Will was glancing at Harry every few seconds and snickering to himself.

"You know," Harry said, "I can hear you."

"I guess it's a good thing we are going for Animagus," Will said, trying not to laugh, "We won't have mates."  
"I hate you," Harry said, though a smile was on his face.

"So what does this mate stuff entail?" Will asked.

"On the same theory of soulmates," Harry answered, "I, or rather Hell, just has the ability to sense 'The One', if that makes any sense."

"That's gotta be nice," Will said, "To know who your destined to be with."

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking of love," Harry teased, "Even I didn't start noticing girls until the Yule Ball in my fourth year, and only because I was forced. At least I've learned how to dance since then."

"You know how to dance?"

"After the Yule Ball disaster, upon which neither of the Patil twins ever spoke to me again, I decided it was time to learn. Who knew Severus Snape could be a good teacher?"

"Snape? No way!"

1234567890

"So who is our new guest?" the Mizukage asked. One of Danzo's men from Konoha had warned him about a young man taking a vacation with three children. Although there were four children with him, the man fit the description given to them, as did three of the four kids. He had sent two of his swordsmen to investigate him.

"We didn't get close enough to hear anything they said, but he was able to sense us anyway," Kisame replied, "He froze when we moved closer."

"How close did you get?"

"The Hyuuga's Byakugan wouldn't have seen us," Zabuza answered, "There should be no way he could."

"He's from the Outside," the Mizukage told them, "I want you two to continue watching him, and report his movements back to me." Both swordsmen nodded and disappeared.

"What are you getting me into Danzo?"

1234567890

"Great," Harry muttered. Will had finally trailed off to sleep, and apparently his mate was closing in fast, "Stupid book. I'm re-writing it. All I need to do is get others to go through with the rituals for the other Lord Dragons." A mental growl from Hell let him know that his mate was just outside the window, along with someone else. Harry's eye twitched, and he walked to the window.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people," Harry said, looking directly at a surprised Zabuza, "Someone might get the wrong idea." Zabuza disappeared and Harry waited for a few seconds before looking at the spot Kisame was hiding in, "Are you gonna go with him, or do you guys just spy on unsuspecting civilians until you're caught?" Kisame tensed, before he too disappeared. "Well, this has been a wonderful vacation so far. So, Hell, which one was my mate?" a few seconds pause, "What do you mean you don't know?"

1234567890

"Civilian my ass," Zabuza muttered, as Kisame appeared next to him.

"We got too close, too soon," Kisame said, "Besides, it's time for a meeting with the others."

1234567890

Harry let his eyes close while listening to the mutterings and whispers going on in the market place.

"…coup d'état…"

"…killed…half…council…"

"…almost…Mizukage…"

"…terrible…worse than…Demon…"

"…Swordsmen…planned…months…"

"People are strange," Harry muttered.

"You're telling me," Will agreed. A shinobi sped past them carrying a yellow haired blob, "Um…I think that was Naruto." Harry's eyes opened and he apparated in front of the shinobi catching him by surprise.

"Boo," he said, stopping the shinobi by tripping him and grabbing Naruto before he hit the ground, "This blonde's mine. Go get your own." Harry then continued on his way as though nothing happened, but not before leaving a little surprise for the would be kidnapper.

1234567890

"He killed a shinobi in broad daylight, with a poison we don't have a cure for!" one of the remaining Kiri council members yelled. The rest had been killed off in the previous night during the coup d'état. None of the Seven Swordsmen had shown any signs of disloyalty so the coup came as a surprise.

"Yes, but it wasn't one of our shinobi. It was one of Iwa's and they were here without permission anyway," the Mizukage argued. He could swear that the Swordsmen planned to leave the most annoying of the council alive just incase they didn't manage to kill him off.

"And if he moves to use it on one of ours?" another council member asked.

"The only reason he even killed the shinobi was because the shinobi tried to kidnap one of the children he was looking after. As long as we leave them and him alone, he should leave us alone."

"But it's an incurable poison!" another annoyance the Swordsmen either failed to kill or left alive to annoy him yelled out.

"Then send a sample to Konoha, so they can send it to the medic-nin Tsunade to analyze," the Mizukage said, before leaving the room.

'I need a drink,' he thought, 'I know somehow the blame for all this either leads back to Orochimaru or Danzo.'

1234567890

This feels more like a filler chapter to me than anything, but it's a bit more into Will and the Mizukage's characters I suppose. And that 'incurable poison' will be explained in a few chapters. Read and Review please! Smiles!

Rune


	26. Interlude: Danzo

It was pointed out to me, by raven of the backwoods clan, that owls don't actually poop. Seeing as I'm far too lazy to go back and change it, and the fact that all of you want an update, here as short interlude to make you all happy and fix my mistake. I am however, able to blame my mistake on Danzo, as he's the one who assumed it was crap. Most of Hana's dialogue actually comes from raven's review, as I was previously unaware of this.

* * *

From Chapter 24:

_Hedwig soared in and dropped a note in front of Danzo and another little gift on Danzo's head, before leaving through an open window. Danzo opened the note._

_Nice try jackass. We're already gone._

_Danzo scowled and wiped whatever was on his head off. He took one look at it and yelled out._

_"THAT DAMN BIRD CRAPPED ON MY HEAD!"_

_Two miles outside of Konoha, Harry grinned._

_"He yells louder than that secretary," he said, causing Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke to laugh._

1234567890

Danzo's Interlude

1234567890

Danzo shuddered as he walked into the animal clinic. He wanted the bird crap off him, but he wasn't sure if there was any particular way he had to do it (stupid paranoia), so he entered the animal clinic, intent on asking the one who ran it, fully believing that whatever was on his head was owl poo.

He was, understandably, surprised when Inuzuka Hana told him the following:

"Um…Owls don't poop," she said.

"What did you say?" Danzo growled.

"Owls don't poop," Hana repeated, "They eat rodents whole and then regurgitate the fur and bones as pellets later."

"Regurgitate?" Danzo asked. He was almost scared to know the answer.

"Yes, regurgitate. You know, upchuck. Like cats getting rid of hairballs."

Danzo's, rather girly, scream could be heard throughout Konoha.

1234567890

Yes it's short, but it's an interlude. Just meant to keep you happy for a short while. So read and review please! Smiles!

Rune

P.S. For those of you that wanted to know the pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Gaara, Naruto/Shino, Zabuza/Harry, Haku/Hinata, Will/Kisame, Neville/Itachi, OC(Swordsman)/Megan, Raiga/Jemma

Those are the only ones I have right now.


	27. A Vision of Doom

Chapter 26

1234567890

Sarutobi blinked in surprise when a bird flew in the window. It wasn't one of the birds used by Konoha, but rather one from Kiri.

He opened the letter the bird was carrying and read it:

_Sandaime Hokage-sama,_

_In the storage seal at the bottom of the page is an unknown poison sample used on an Iwa ninja when they tried to kidnap a Konoha citizen on Kiri soil. To insure that no accidents happen (the poison was used by the citizen's guardian) we would like the antidote to it. Please send the sample to Tsunade-sama if the medics of Konoha are unable to find one._

And then it was signed by several members of Kiri's council. Sarutobi sighed. Apparently Harry was already getting into trouble.

1234567890

In the Mother Dimension

1234567890

Rhonda Yates took a deep breath before she walked into Gringotts bank, standing in one of the lines.

"Next," the goblin at the line's desk said, as his previous customer left. The line moved forward. Fifteen minutes later, the line had dwindled and it was her turn.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like to see a law-goblin about creating my will." The goblin raised its eyebrows, before motioning to another goblin.

"This is Gruffhook," the goblin said. "He will take you to the law-goblin offices. Next." Rhonda followed Gruffhook.

1234567890

Hermione threw a glass at the wall, before repairing it with her wand, and throwing it again. Finding Walden McNair to teach her Legilimency had been relatively easy, compared to now. Somehow word had gotten out that she had killed her last teacher, and now she could find no one willing to teach her.

It was extremely frustrating. Neither Sirius nor Remus knew the art, and there were almost no books on it anywhere. The few books that did exist were worth more than even the Black Family fortune and the owners of the books kept them close.

Legilimency was one of the arts you either learned from a master, or were a natural at on your own. Hermione was by no means a natural at it. There was no one willing to teach her. There were no books on Legilimency for sale. Hermione was left with one option.

She would have to find someone who did own a book on it, and she'd have to steal it. And if the book's owner got in her way, well, she'd just have to kill them. No one would stand between her and that little demon brat or her revenge on Potter.

1234567890

Up in Heaven

1234567890

Daniel Granger, Hermione's father, sighed and patted his mother on the back.

"You see mother," he said, "This is why we didn't want her knowing about demons and other things. We knew something bad would happen."

"I thought for sure she would be my successor," Hermione's grandmother replied, "I never knew she would attack one of the Jinchuuriki she was meant to protect."

"And if she learns Legilimency and gets the information from Dumbledore, or finds some other way to get to them, she won't just be putting one Jinchuuriki in danger, but two."

"This has to be stopped. She has to be stopped!"

"How mother, how?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way. Hermione Granger will not be allowed to harm the Jinchuuriki!"

1234567890

Back on Earth

1234567890

Luna Lovegood's eyes opened. She had been meditating, when a vision had come to her. Hermione Granger would find a way to Harry Potter, and if certain people weren't warned, it would be sooner rather than later. And if it was 'sooner', Hermione would join with an organization called Akatsuki, and that would be very, very bad.

But everything had an opposite, even Akatsuki, and Luna would find the opposite organization even if she only had a name:

Yoinokuchi.

It was interesting how an organization called Akatsuki, meaning 'daybreak' or the coming of light, sought to destroy the world, even if it was to begin it anew, and yet and organization called Yoinokuchi, meaning 'nightfall' or the coming of darkness, sought to save it.

"Neville," Luna called, before opening her suitcase, and stuffing clothes in it. Neville walked into the room. They had grown so used to living together that it was only natural that the two of them bought a house together in England.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Neville asked, confused.

"I'm going on a trip. I need you to cover for me."

"Cover for you? Trip? Wha-"

"Neville! No one can know where I'm going, especially not Hermione Granger." Luna finished packing, shrunk the suitcase, and stuck it in her pocket.

"I don't understand."

"That might be a good thing – Plausible Deniability and all that." Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing, "Wish me luck. Take care of the girls. I'll be back when I'm done. I don't know when that will be, but I know I will be back." She left a very confused Neville standing in the middle of her bedroom.

An hour later Luna walked through the portal to the Hidden Countries. She would find Yoinokuchi if it killed her.

1234567890

Hidden Countries

1234567890

Harry, Will, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke had left Kiri and were currently on their way to Taki. Hell was pouting at Harry not going after his mate, who was apparently one of the Seven Swordsman – the people who had staged a coup d'état on Kiri and failed. Will was cautiously watching as Harry's eye twitched every few seconds.

Eventually, they came upon another group also traveling on vacation – a blonde man with two children, a blonde girl and a brown haired boy. Harry blinked in confusion when Gaara hid behind his leg. Sasuke and Naruto both frowned before looking at each other. Harry could see recognition in their eyes, so obviously the three boys were closer than he had thought. Harry didn't know who the group was, but if Gaara was hiding, he was willing to bet that they weren't all that great of people.

Right as Harry decided to ignore the group and pass them, the ground rumbled. Both groups paused and looked at each other in confusion, before the ground gave way, and they started falling.

"Not good. Not good at all," Harry muttered, furiously trying to remember the spell to cushion the ground and the shield that could prevent physical objects from going through. The end was coming up quick, and his brain was drawing a blank.

1234567890

And I'll end it there. Aren't I evil? Yoinokuchi and Hermione's grandmother will be explained in later chapters, so don't ask about them. Feel free to guess what ever you wish about them though. Well, I got all my stories and stuff back, so this is part of a huge update. I'm updating all of my stories that aren't completed yet, all 27. This is only the third. 3 down, 24 to go. Yay. Anyways, read and review please! And also try not to kill me for the cliffie. Smiles!

Rune.


	28. An Article and Some Pummelings

Chapter 27

'Shit!' was Harry's thought when he couldn't think of anything. He grabbed onto all four of his boys and prepared to take as many hits as possible for them. Luckily, Shukaku had other ideas.

"**Idiot boy! Use your sand,**" he said. Gaara concentrated and was able to make a sphere of sand encase him, and all the others that were falling. The sand absorbed the impact as the hit the ground and reflected any rocks that fell on them.

"What the hell?" the blonde man asked. "Sand?" he looked at Gaara with narrowed eyes.

"Shukaku." It was a statement, not a question.

"Is only sealed inside," Harry said.

"What?"

"Shukaku is only sealed inside. Gaara is his own person. Trust me, I know. I've met the demon – even call him Shu for short. Now, seeing as we'll be stuck here together for a little while, why don't we make introductions?" It was more of an order than a question.

And Yashamaru was not about to say no to a man that not only called Shukaku 'Shu', but actually lived after doing so.

"My name is Yashamaru," he said. "These are my sister's children, Temari and Kankuro."

"My name is Harry. This is my son Gaara, my nephew Naruto, my not-quite-adopted-yet son Sasuke, and my godbrother Will. Now, let's see if we can find a way out of here."

1234567890

In the Mother Dimension

1234567890

Hermione was walking down Knocturn Alley, in disguise of course. If anyone had the book she was looking for, it would be someone rather rich. The rich, in the Wizarding World, were more often than not the purebloods that could be commonly seen walking down this alley (not that anyone ever turned them in).

Her first stop in her hunt for information was Borgin and Burkes. With any luck she wouldn't have to steal one after all.

1234567890

If it weren't for her superb Occlumency skills, Rhonda was sure she'd be gaping. The Yates family had two…'gifts' so to speak. The first was a lesser version Aura Sight that allowed them to see every persons Aura. Each person had a unique Aura. The second was the less talked about one, known only as Prediction. It would start first as a sense of foreboding, then a name and a feeling of possibly not surviving, and finally the date on the very day it would happen. It was the reason every Yates knew they were going to die. It was also the reason every Yates knew who they were going to spend the rest of their lives with.

And Rhonda was already at the second part. That scared her the most, but she didn't think the day would come anytime soon, even seeing the person who would apparently do her in.

Hermione Granger-Weasley was walking out of Borgin and Burkes. Rhonda waited a few moments, and then entered the store.

1234567890

The clerk at the counter was rather young. The previous elderly clerk (Rhonda could never remember if it was Mr. Borgin or Mr. Burkes) had passed away several years ago. The young nephew of Mr. Burkes had taken over since then.

"Ah, Madam Yates, what can I do for you?" Rhonda smiled at him. She was firmly entrenched in the Light Side, but being a Slytherin had its advantages.

"Young Burkes wasn't it?" Rhonda asked, continuing before he could reply. "I'm not usually one for threats, but considering it may have something to do with my imminent demise, whenever that me be…what was she looking for and did she get it?"

"I don't quite underst-"

"Don't give me that. Hermione Granger was just in here, and unless you want the Aurors here soon, I suggest you tell me." Rhonda felt a slight satisfaction in causing the clerk to let out a squeaky "Eeep!" before he told her.

"S-she wanted a special b-book – one that taught L-Legilimency. I t-told her I didn't have a-any, and had n-no clue how t-to get one. She l-left after t-that, I swear!"

"Good, and Mr. Burkes – I wasn't here. And if she comes back, you'll tell her you don't have the book or any clue how to get it even if you _do_, understand?" The clerk nodded quickly. Rhonda thought his head might fall off. "Good. I won't tell the Aurors anything then." The clerk sighed in relief as Rhonda left the store.

1234567890

Hermione did her best to calm herself, really she did, but it didn't help at all. Sirius and Remus both gave a start as she let off a frustrated yell, and ripped the paper into two. The two men watched her stomp out of the room, before looking at each other, and then repairing the paper and reading it.

_Hermione Granger-Weasley's Search_

_Owners of Book Beware!_

_Article By: Rhonda Yates_

_I have grave news to bring to you today, news that I just found out myself. Hermione Granger-Weasley is rumored to have been spotted in Knocturn Alley two days ago. Having heard the rumors and looked into them, I found that she is searching – searching for a special book._

_Not surprising, considering that as a student in Hogwarts she could normally be seen with a nose in her book, but the subject of this particular book sends shivers down my spine._

_Hermione Granger-Weasley is looking for a book to learn Legilimency from. It is a very rare book, one of which there were only ten copies made. Who knows what she could do with such a book – perhaps use it to look in the heads of our children and plant false memories there of her 'greatness', or to look into the heads of our greatest minds and learn magic that we cannot hope to protect ourselves against?_

_Either way, I implore you, if you own such a book, keep it to yourself – tell no one of its existence. Upgrade any protections you have on it, but do so quietly, so Granger-Weasley doesn't find out._

"Damn," Sirius said. Remus wasn't sure if he was upset or happy though.

1234567890

Back In the Hidden Countries

1234567890

For the past two days, the rocks on the outside had been too unstable to try to get out, even with the sand protecting them, so the group of eight had to sit it out, sharing rations of food and drink.

Temari and Kankuro had been surprised to find that Gaara was their brother, and a glare from Harry kept Yashamaru from saying anything about it.

Naruto had made a comment about all the girls trying to be ninja that he had met so far being weak. Temari's reaction to that had been to challenge Naruto

1234567890

_"What did you say?" Temari growled. Naruto frowned in confusion._

_"All the girls at the ninja academy are really weak. I thought all girls were like that?" Naruto never actually meant it as an insult, just an observation._

_"You're telling me there are no strong kunoichi-to-be in your class?" Temari asked incredulously._

_"Well, Hinata-chan's okay I guess, but she's not really all that strong. She did make Mizuki-sensei hit his knees, but that was because she hit him in his happy place." Kankuro winced. So did Yashamaru. Harry chuckled, and the others laughed outright._

_"Well then, why don't I show you the strength of a real kunoichi?" Temari asked._

_"Okay," Naruto agreed, perfectly happy to have a spar._

_Ten minutes later, Naruto sat on the ground nursing his many bruises._

_"You hit really hard…are you sure you're a girl?" As before, Naruto didn't mean it as the insult Temari took it as._

_"What?" She shrieked. Gaara and Sasuke winced, noting that Temari had to have been a girl because she could shriek just as well as Sakura. They wisely kept their mouths shut, however._

1234567890

Harry had gotten a good laugh out of that too. It was a good thing Naruto healed fast, because Temari had pummeled him several times. Hell, surprisingly enough, wasn't screaming at Harry to protect his drakeling, as that was what the three boys were to him. Hell had it explained it by saying that even he wasn't stupid enough to insult girls that could kick his ass, and the sooner Naruto got rid of that particular stupidity, the better.

Hearing Temari shriek again, no doubt at another one of Naruto's not-meant-as-an-insult-but-insulting-anyways comments, and wincing as Temari pummeled the blonde boy again, Harry couldn't help but agree with Hell.

1234567890

No worries, Harry'll stop the pummeling's soon enough, or maybe Naruto will wise up and he won't have too. So, chapter 27, and I haven't even gotten to the drakelings as shinobi yet – I'm starting to wonder just how long this story is going to be. I have the big stuff planned out, but with only about thirty percent, if that, of this story complete, I'm kinda scared of how many chapters there will be. Anyway, read and review! Smiles!

Rune


	29. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	30. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

Below you will find the remainder of written parts/notes I have for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Next Chapter Uncompleted**

Chapter 28

1234567890

Eventually, the rumblings above their heads stopped. Gaara was able to pull back his sand (the only thing that kept them all being squished by falling rocks. Harry used the distraction of the others to drag Naruto away from Temari before he stuck his foot in his mouth again. In the process, he ended up cutting his hand on a jagged piece of rock.

"Ow," he said, before putting the injured part of his hand in his mouth. "'Tupid rock."

"It's…melting," Yashamaru said, watching the rock a few drops of Harry's blood had landed on. Harry took his hand out of his mouth to explain.

"My blood has two different components to it; one is a healing agent, the other is like an acid."

"A-acid?"

"Like an acid. It's actually venom, but seeing as it melts just about everything." He put his hand back in his mouth and ignored any questions that Yashamaru asked about it. Yashamaru not only backed off quickly, but also let out a very girly shriek when Harry transformed into Hell.

1234567890

Somewhere in Fire Country

1234567890

"Weird," Tsunade muttered. Sarutobi had passed on a poison to her that the medic-nin in Konoha couldn't find an antidote too. He did so occasionally, and she usually let Shizune take care of it. This time however, Shizune had been stumped, leading to Tsunade taking a look at it herself.

"Tsunade-sama? Shizune asked

"It doesn't look like any type of poison I've seen. Even Suna's Sasori hasn't created something like this." And that was saying something, as Sasori was the world's foremost expert in poisons as well as puppetry. "In fact it looks more like a…that's it! It's not a poison, it's a venom! No wonder it looks so weird. Send it back to Konoha, and tell them to get it to an animal expert to identify what type of animal it comes from."

1234567890

Back with Harry and the Others

1234567890

"Cool," Kankuro said, getting his first sight of a dragon. Temari stayed quiet, with her jaw hanging open. Hell turned his head up towards the ceiling and let loose a jet of black fire. It quickly incinerated the rocks and left a gaping hole in the ceiling that sunlight was now shining through. Hell turned back into Harry who turned to Gaara.

"I don't suppose you'd mind giving us a lift out of here on your sand." Gaara grinned, and his sand gathered around all of them before forming a ball and floating up through the hole.

"I think we've had enough excitement. Let's go home," Yashamaru said quietly. Much to his delight, Temari and Kankuro were both willing to go along with that idea after they said goodbye to their little brother. After they disappeared into the distance, Naruto turned to Harry.

"Are we going home yet?"

"Nope," Harry answered. "We still got a few weeks left of vacation." Naruto, along with Sasuke and Gaara, cheered. Will frowned.

"Let's hope it doesn't turn out as exciting as the last few days," he said. Much to Will's, and also Harry's, delight, the rest of the vacation went off without a hitch.

1234567890

In An Unknown City

1234567890

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" a stranger asked her. It was then, a very dirty and disheveled, Luna Lovegood did a very un-Luna like thing.

"I have been nearly swallowed by a freakin' swamp, bitten by every type of bug imaginable, stalked by some sort of freakin' cat-creature, and I'm pretty sure every tree I've passed has made its branches slap my ass on purpose! So no, you can't help me, not unless you can point me in the direction of someone from the organization of Yoinokuchi!" The man's jaw dropped and he took a couple of steps back, before pointing to a poster taped to the lamppost next to them.

'Yoinokuchi

Join Us!

Protect the Innocent!

Recruitment Times:

9:00 am to 9:00 pm Sun-Thur

7:00 am to 11:00 pm Fri-Sat

Recruitment Locations:

City Hall, Room Number 201 Tues-Wed

City Hall, Room Number 105 Thur

City Hall, Room Number 203 Fri-Mon'

"Oh," Luna said, before turning back to the man and bowing, "Thank you." She then took off towards City Hall.

"Weird girl," the stranger said, shaking his head. He then noticed a small, cat-like form going in the same direction as the girl.

1234567890

Luna entered City Hall, Room Number 105 and frowned. She checked her watch, which read 6:03 pm. She glanced around the room again.

"So where are they?" Luna asked herself. She then noticed her stalker-cat enter the room, and turn into an elderly woman. "Who are you?"

"My name, Ms. Lovegood, is unimportant. I believe you are far more interested in the organization I work for."

"You're part of Yoinokuchi?"

"Yes. Why are you looking for us?"

"To warn you. There is a threat against the Jinchuuriki."

"We are aware of the actions of the Akatsuki Organization. We are already implementing plans to disrupt their own."

"That's all well and good, but they aren't exactly the threat I speak of. Hermione Granger is a witch, the brightest witch of our generation. She already has a grudge against Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, but if she finds out about Akatsuki, she will surely seek to kill all the rest as well."

"How do you know this?"

"I have Seen it."

"You are a seer?"

"This…Hermione. Her last name is Granger? Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, here." Luna took a picture out of her bag, and handed it to the woman.

"My god, she's the spitting image…"

"Ma'am?"

"…the spitting image of my best friend at that age. Her last name was Granger too. No doubt, this one's grandmother. I shall insure this picture gets to every member of my organization."

"Thank you. Also, I have a question."

"Well ask it then."

"Do you really recruit by poster?"

"Of course not child. We only use that as a distraction for our enemies. Had a member of the Yoinokuchi not entered the room shortly after you, you would have been killed by the defense system."

* * *

**Planning**

Before Timeskip

Yashamaru + co + Harry + co escape rockfall (Gaara's Sand)

Get out of cave (Harry's blood explained)

Luna find Yoinokuchi

Yoinokuchi explained – Protectors of Jinchuuriki 5 Yoinokuchi to 1 Akatsuki

Harry takes 'Kazama' place on Council to prevent them from plotting something else

During Timeskip (Hermione's Interlude)

Hermione finds out that Rhonda has book

Plans to steal it

Gets to library

During Timeskip (Rhonda's Interlude)

Gets library alarm

Confronts Hermione

Puts up fight loses dies

During Timeskip (Will's Interlude)

Rhonda's funeral + Will Reading

Will becomes Lord Black by challenging Sirius

Gets Potter Family time turner from Harry

Vows Revenge against Hermione

After Timeskip (Genin)

Sakura comes down w/bad case of flue – misses Genin Exam

Harry asked to give opinion on who should be on what team

Sasuke – Naruto – Gaara – Kakashi

Hinata – Kiba – Shino – Kurenai

Ino – Choji – Shikamaru – Asuma

Harry begins teaching Hinata dragon ritual theory

Get Wave Mission Team Kakashi, Harry, Hinata

Wave Mission

Hell reacts to Zabuza's presence.

Harry catches Zabuza's sword with his arm (covered in Dragon scales) (Zabuza falls out of tree expecting to have landed on sword)

Harry flirts w/Zabuza to knock him off balance – works – Haku saves Zabuza.

Hermione

Finally masters Legilimency

Plans to get Dumbledore out of Azkaban

Wave Mission

Harry tells Haku he'll pay ten times as much as Gato if they come to work for him instead

Zabuza agrees – guards Tazuna's family

Gato Dies

Zabuza makes deal with Harry (dead Mizukage) and he and Haku come to Konoha

Hermione

Breaks Dumbles out, reads his mind, and gets location of portal to Hidden Countries

Luna

Alerts Yoinokuchi of Hermione's knowledge

Yoinokuchi alerts Harry

Chuunin Exams

First: Ibiki – Gaara flicks him off

Sand Team: Temari, Kankuro, (OC) Name Here

Second: Anko – forest of death

Team Kakashi attacked

Sasuke bitten. Gaara freaks – kills Orochimaru with sand. Curse seals disappear. Sound Four is captured. Kabuto 'possessed' by Oro

Prelims:

Temari vs. Tenten Temari

Kankuro vs. Shino Shino

Ino vs. Hinata Hinata

Neji vs. Sasuke Double K.O.

Gaara vs. Lee Lee

Dosu vs. Choji Dosu

Name Here vs. Zaku Zaku

Shikamaru vs. Kin Shikamaru

Kiba vs. Naruto Naruto

Third:

Naruto v. Lee, Dosu v. Zaku, Hinata v. Temari, Shino v. Shikamaru

Naruto v. Dosu, Hinata v. Shino

Naruto v. Shino (Invasion Starts)

Right as Naruto and Shino do last attack, invasion starts

'Kabuto' kidnaps third Hokage, summons first, second, and fourth Hokage to fight for him

Jiraiya fights fourth and 'Kabuto'

Sandaime fights first and second

Harry, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata show up to help

Harry and Hinata fight fourth

Naruto help Jiraiya w/'Kabuto'

Sasuke and Gaara take on first

Sandaime takes on second.

Hinata's 'dragon fire' 'resurrects' fourth

Fourth kills 'Kabuto'

Itachi's Return

Try to kidnap Naruto

Sasuke + Naruto spar in hotel room

Naruto knocked out

Sasuke hides him + polyjuice into Naruto

Kidnapped by Itachi + Kisame

Sasuke escapes cell + finds red magic marker

His inner prankster is unleashed

'SUSHI' on Kisame's forehead

'LOSER' on Konan's forehead

'Dear Itachi, I hate you. Love, Sasuke'

Hermione

Takes over Otogakure, unaware that Yoinokuchi has spies in the village

Akatsuki

Sasuke tortures Akatsuki w/red magic marker

Sasuke 'rescued' by Harry + Gaara + Kakashi

Tsunade

Naruto + Arashi with Jiraiya, find Tsunade

Drag her back to Konoha

Meet up with Harry + co on the way

"You killed my bunnies!"

"They were past their expiration date anyway."

Konoha

Zabuza reminds Harry of his promise (dead Mizukage)

Harry contacts Will

New Founders agree to take on Kiri

Oto

Declares war on Konoha

James + Lily Dream Talk to Sirius and Remus

Sirius discovers he's pregnant

New potion on market – Remus slipped it into his food

Kiri

Megan takes on Mizukage – kills him

Sends out messages that the Seven Swordsman can return home

Konoha

Jiriaya convinces Harry and Arashi to let him train Naruto, on the condition that he doesn't leave

Harry passes 'torch' onto previous students

They take over teaching new students

Harry teaches Lee magic

Yoinokuchi

Luna arrives w/Neville

Luna becomes part of team to take down Hidan

Neville becomes part of team to take down Deidara

Kiri

Kisame + Itachi join Kiri

Kisame attracted to Will

Raiga attracted to Jemma

Will acts as big brother

Wave

Sirius shows up in wave, hurt

Rachael Ravyn heals him – Takes him to Kiri

Oto

Hermione is furious that Sirius has left

Stumbles upon Orochimaru's notes/experiments

Hermione perfects curse seal w/Runes

Konoha

Yoinokuchi updates Harry on Hermione and Sirius

Harry goes to Kiri – steps up training of Naruto and Gaara

Itachi's 'confession' handed to him on tape

Oto

Hermione moves onto genetic manipulations

Kiri

Sirius and Harry have confrontation

Siri apologizes

"Apology accepted. Bit it will be a long time before I ever trust you again."

Sirius asks Zabuza to take care of Harry

Zabuza offered place in Kiri – turns it down

Harry wishes will good luck w/Kisame

Will and Kisame going w/them as ambassadors to Konoha

Nightfall

Luna and team confronts Hidan

Other team confronts Kakuzu

Near Konoha but far enough not to be noticed

Fight occurs

Konoha

Itachi declared innocent, after Arashi takes seat again (threatened by Harry to do it) Danzo, Homura, and Koharu arrested

Luna + three others (Hidan and Kakuzu hurt but not dead) come to Konoha injured (all others dead)

Neville comes to Konoha immediately, as do Artemis and Diana

Itachi also returns to Konoha

Sasuke makes sure he knows Sasuke still has his magic marker

Neville and Itachi meet

Oto

Hermione creates 'super soldiers' (Ninja w/perfected curse seals) and sends them out on a test run

Kumo is destroyed

Yugito and Bee are captured and experimented on

Akatsuki

Send Deidara, Sasori, Tobi (Madara), Hidan, and Kakuzu to get Jinchuuriki from Oto

Hermione's experiments done, gives them the Jinchuuriki

Tobi offers Hermione posision in Akatsuki

Hermione declines

Neville manages to capture a 'super-soldier' – takes back to Yoinokuchi

Yoinokuchi

Dissects 'super soldier' sends information to Harry

Kiri

Siri gives birth – James Remus Black

Konoha

Zabuza and Harry finally mate

Haku and Hinata go out on date where Haku proposes

Nightfall proposes Alliance – accepted

Neville and team (Deidara) + other team (Sasori) placed in Konoha to protect Gaara

Oto

Yoinokuchi spies found – fed to Moony

Info falls silent

Akatsuki

Extracts Nibi then Hachibi

w/only 8 members left it takes a full week for each

Konoha

Haku and Hinata get married (bonded) (Harry gives her away)

Siri moves to Konoha w/James – meets Tsume (Kiba's mom)

Oto attacks Konoha during the Akatsuki Hachibi extraction

Remus confronts Sirius fight Tsume

Wins and is about to kill Tsume when Siri shoves a silver knife in his heart

"I'm sorry Remus. May you find peace from Moony in the Afterlife."

Harry and Arashi on front lines

"I bet I can kick more ass than you." Arashi

"You're on." Harry

Hermione attacks both Naruto and Gaara

The rest of the Rookie 9 show up and step in to help them

"Don't you know those two are demons?" Hermione

"They're not demons. They're ninja of Konoha and our friends!" Kiba

Hermione loses dies

Memory of Grandmother teaching her Yoinokuchi ideaology

Memory of reading about demons w/wizarding world's view on them

Memory of Dumble's spell on her

Memory of abandoning Harry

Memory of torturing Gaara

"What have I done?"

"Many terrible things that you will have to repent for." Her grandmother

"I'm ready."

Konoha repels Oto attack.

Sends out Ninja to Destroy village afterwards

Harry – 70; Arashi – 69

"I'll beat you next time." Arashi

"Not likely." Harry

Heaven

Remus horrified at his actions

James and Lily wail on him but forgive him b/c Moony's influence is gone.

Konoha

Harry received dream talk from Hermione and Remus

* * *

And finally, the village was at peace again. Oh, sure they still had Akatsuki to deal with, but for now, his family was at safe and the village he fought for happily was at peace. Gaara looked at his new, or rather old, family and smiled. He didn't know how he had ended up on the Astronomy Tower that night, but he had, and he was glad he did.

"C'mon Gaara," Sasuke said, grabbing his hand. "You still haven't met Itachi. Don't worry – he knows I still have my marker." Gaara laughed.

Things were almost perfect.

The End…

…except for the Epilogue

* * *

10 Years Later

Akatsuki dealt with

Hidan

About to kill Asuma

Burned from inside after Asuma ingested Harry's blood and stepped into circle.

Kakuzu

Hell's flames

Deidara

Tried to blow up Neville

Itachi 'Amaterasu'd him

Sasori

Naruto quite happily set him on fire along w/his puppets

Zetsu

Gaara caught him spying and crushed him w/his sand

Pein

Arashi brought his bunnies back to life. Pein was allergic and sneezed to death

Konan

Got captured and put through paper shredder

Tobi

Immortal Madara fought hard to kill Harry. Unstoppable Force meet Immovable Object. Immovable Object won.

Kumo

Rebuilt

Killer Bee is Raikage

Hachibi and Nibi gave their lives for Bee and Yugito.

Kiri

Raiga and Jemma expecting first child – unknown gender

Megan and (OC Swordsman) Name Here expecting second – unknown gender

First 5yo girl named ?

Iwa

Pissed that Arashi was alive but too scared of him and Harry to do anything

Suna

Temari is Kazekage

Married to Shikamaru

Expecting first twin boys

Kankuro is bachelor

Konoha

Arashi still chan head

Still hasn't beaten Harry (Gaara hasn't told him Harry sucks at chess)

Naruto is Hokage (Godaime) married to Shino no kids…yet

Gaara and Sasuke live together; not officially married (mainly to piss of council)

3yo daughter named ?

Kakashi/Iruka/Gai no kids

Harry and Zabuza mated and bonded

7yo daughter named ?

Zabuza is head of ROOT – beat the shit out of Danzo during Oto Invasion II

Will and Kisame married 2 kids; one on way

8yo Twins boy named ?, girl named ?

Siri and Tsume married

6yo son named ?

11yo James officially adopted by Tsume

Now, things were perfect.

The End…

…the real one this time.

* * *

**Animagi Forms Story**

Summary: Takes place during timeskip after Harry, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara's mini vacation in Gaara's New Family. When Will decides to follow in his father's footsteps and become an Animagus, the rest of the NF's decide to become Animagi as well. 3perChap

Alright, first things first, if you haven't read Gaara's New Family yet, this story is going to get very, very confusing. It consists of an OC (Will) that will become very important in GNF and his fourteen friends (Also OC's).

However, just in case you don't want to have to read through GNF to understand this, I'll give you the crash course. If you've already read GNF, you can just skip to the bottom.

Gaara made a wish that someone would care for him, and magic sent him to Harry (who has a Dragon named Hell kinda sorta sealed inside him). Harry took care of Gaara, and moved to Konoha due to his relationship to Arashi (cousins) and to take care of Naruto. Sasuke soon joins the mini family. Kakashi (mostly because he likes Harry's cooking) and Anko (Hell, seeing the same looks thrown at Naruto given to Anko, decides to take her in). Hermione along with Remus and an unwilling-but-currently-able-to-do-nothing-about-i t Sirius try to find them, and Rhonda Yates tries to throw them off their trail.

Currently In 7th Year of Hogwarts

William (Will) Yates - Hufflepuff. Water Elemental. Sirius' bastard child with Rhonda Yates (a newspaper reporter, go figure). Recently witnessed Hermione (who was sent to Azkaban for torturing Gaara with the Cruciatus and then escaped) murdering his mother.

Horace Huffs - Hufflepuff. True descendent of Helga Hufflepuff.

Rachael (Rach) Ravyn - Ravenclaw. True descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Was one of the two students that came across Hermione (who was teaching at Hogwarts at the time) torturing Gaara.

Nicholas (Nick) Farbor - Ravenclaw. Was one of the two students that came across Hermione torturing Gaara. Made fun of Hermione's Lawyer (Mr. McBitchyPants…and yes, that was really his name) during the court case.

Jeremy (Remy) Malfoy - Gryffindor. Draco's cousin and heir to the Malfoy fortune until Harold Draconis Malfoy was born to Ginny and Draco.

Russell (Russ) Weasley - Gryffindor. Fire Elemental. Son of Bill and Fleur. Jeremy's best friend.

Gregory (Greg) Gryfyn - Gryffindor. True descendent of Godric Gryffindor.

Serena (Rena) Slyn - Slytherin. True descendent of Salazar Slytherin (under the theory that Voldemort was the descendent of Sal's brother).

Caitlyn (Cate) Delani - Slytherin. I really don't have anything to say about her…damn.

Currently In 6th Year of Hogwarts

Jemma (Jem) Kirke - Gryffindor. Lightning Elemental. Very attached to Will, often calling him her big brother.

Jason (Jace) Davis - Hufflepuff. Earth Elemental. Again…don't really have anything to say.

Currently In 5th Year of Hogwarts

Erica Peakes - Hufflepuff. Damn I really need to figure out what to write for these characters.

Artemis (Art) Lovegood - Ravenclaw. Wind Elemental. Daughter of Luna Lovegood and a currently unnamed American Muggleborn. Twin sister of Diana.

Diana Lovegood - Slytherin. Wind Elemental. Daughter of Luna Lovegood and a currently unnamed American Muggleborn. Twin sister of Artemis.

Currently In 4th Year of Hogwarts

Megan (Megs) Rivers - Slytherin. Fire Elemental. Drawing a blank.

Now that you have had the crash course, you may go on to the next chapter and actually start the story.

I'm doing three transformations per chapter (making a total of five chaps unless you count the previous crash course). The three main (read: transforming) characters for this chap are:

Rachael (Rach) Ravyn - 7th Year Ravenclaw. True descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Was one of the two students that came across Hermione (who was teaching at Hogwarts at the time) torturing Gaara.

Artemis (Art) Lovegood - 5th Year Ravenclaw. Wind Elemental. Daughter of Luna Lovegood and a currently unnamed American Muggleborn. Twin sister of Diana.

Russell (Russ) Weasley - 7th Year Gryffindor. Fire Elemental. Son of Bill and Fleur. Jeremy's best friend.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Alrighty," Serena said, carrying a tray into the Potions classroom and placing it on a desk (that already had a knife and several pieces of parchment on it). On the tray there will fifteen goblets, all filled with Animagus Potion, which was a strange murky brown and gave off a scent that had all the others scrunching up their noses in disgust.

"Does it have to smell so bad?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm tempted to say "Bite me" but you really would," Serena replied, "Now who wants to go first?" After a few moments, Rachael raised her hand, cursing about the "non-existent Gryffindor courage", earning scowls from all three Gryffindor males present.

Rachael pricked her index finger with the knife and let two drops of blood fall into her goblet. The potion let off a hiss and turned from murky brown to a silver blue.

"Silver blue," Nicholas said, consulting a book called 'How To Find Out Your Animagus Form', "That means you're a bird of some sort." Rachael shrugged and poured five drops of he potion onto a piece of parchment before downing the rest. Almost instantly Rachael was replaced by a black, blue-tinted raven. The parchment started glowing and words appeared.

Name: Rachael Ravyn

Animagus Form: Forest Raven

The Forest Raven (Corvus tasmanicus) is a large Australian species (50-52 cm in length) that inhabits the island state of Tasmania as well as other parts of south-eastern Australia. It has a proportionately larger bill and shorter tail than the other mainland corvid species and is the sole representative of the genus Corvus in Tasmania.

An outlying population exists in a small area in the tablelands of north-eastern New South Wales. The suggestion that this form be given specific rank and be known as the Relict Raven (Corvus boreus) appears not to have gathered favor, and the Relict Raven remains classified as a subspecies, C. tasmanicus boreus.

The Forest Raven inhabits a wide range of habitat within Tasmania such as woods, open interrupted forest, mountains, coastal areas, farmland and town and city fringes.

A typical omnivore taking a very wide range of foods such as insects, carrion, fruit, grain and earthworms. It has been known to kill and eat birds as large as the Silver Gull (Larus novaehollandiae) using some degree of cunning by pretending to forage near enough to get close for the kill.

The Forest Raven was thought to be the familiar of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."," Artemis said upon seeing Rachael's form. After transforming back into her human self, they decided on a nickname.

"I like what Art suggested," Rachael said.

"I suggested something?"

"Quoth the raven," Rachael started.

"Nevermore!" Artemis smiled.

"So Rachael "Nevermore" Ravyn it is," Serena said, recording it in a journal, "Whose next?"

"I'll go next," Artemis said, quietly. Serena nodded, cast a cleaning and sanitizing charm on the knife and handed it, along with a potion-filled goblet, to the Ravenclaw. Artemis sighed, steeling herself, before cutting her finger and allowing two drops of blood fall into the goblet. Similar to Rachael's, Artemis' potion let off a hiss before changing color. It went from murky brown to light pink. Nick read from the book.

"Pink…let's see…ah! Here we go: 'If the potion turns pink, the user will be a feline of some sort; the darker the potion is, the bigger the cat.' So you're a cat." Artemis blinked twice, before pouring five drops of the potion onto a piece of parchment and drinking the rest in one gulp. Artemis shivered and was then replaced by a spotted caramel cat with large eyes.

Name: Artemis Lovegood

Animagus Form: Australian Mist Cat

The Australian Mist (formerly known as the Spotted Mist) is a breed of cat. This breed was developed in Australia in the late 1970s, hence its name. The breed was developed by crossing the Burmese, Abyssinian, and Domestic shorthair cats to create a shorthaired cat with a spotted coat. The name was changed from 'Spotted Mist' to 'Australian Mist' in 1998 when cats with marbled coats, rather than spots, were accepted as part of the breed.

Australian Mists are medium-sized shorthaired cats, with a round head and large, expressive eyes. The coat patterns have three levels of definition; (1) ground color, paler than pattern; (2) pattern, delicate though distinct from ground color; (3) appears to wear a misted veil, caused by random ticking in the solid color areas. The legs and tail are ringed or barred, and the face and neck also have delicate lines of color. Australian Mist cats come in seven colors: brown, blue, chocolate, lilac, caramel, gold and peach.

As a relatively new breed, all Australian Mist catteries are in Australia, however desexed cats have been introduced to America and several other countries.

"You're an Aussie!" Russell said, when she transformed back, causing Jeremy to whack him upside the head, "OW! What was that for?"

"Be nice!"

"No…I like it," Artemis said, thoughtfully, "Aussie the Australian Mist."

"Artemis "Aussie" Lovegood," Serena recorded it under Rachael's nickname, "Okay, next?"

"I'll go," Russell said, gulping.

"There's that Gryffindor Courage!" Rachael said, "Maybe it isn't nonexistent." Russell stuck his tongue out at her.

"What are you - a firstie?" Jeremy admonished, whacking him on the back of the head again.

1234567890

As you can probably tell, I got a lot of the information from Wikipedia. And sorry if I offended any Australians or someone of Australian descent by using the term "Aussie". If I did offend you, I didn't mean to.

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

The three main (read: transforming) characters for this chap are:

Jeremy (Remy) Malfoy - Gryffindor. Draco's cousin and heir to the Malfoy fortune until Harold Draconis Malfoy was born to Ginny and Draco.

Diana Lovegood - Slytherin. Wind Elemental. Daughter of Luna Lovegood and a currently unnamed American Muggleborn. Twin sister of Artemis.

Megan (Megs) Rivers - Slytherin. Fire Elemental. Drawing a blank.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

HIYA

The three main (read: transforming) characters for this chap are:

Nicholas (Nick) Farbor - Ravenclaw. Was one of the two students that came across Hermione torturing Gaara. Made fun of Hermione's Lawyer (Mr. McBitchyPants…and yes, that was really his name) during the court case.

Horace Huffs - Hufflepuff. True descendent of Helga Hufflepuff.

Erica Peakes - Hufflepuff. Damn I really need to figure out what to write for these characters.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

HIYA

The three main (read: transforming) characters for this chap are:

Caitlyn (Cate) Delani - Slytherin. I really don't have anything to say about her…damn.

William (Will) Yates - Hufflepuff. Water Elemental. Sirius' bastard child with Rhonda Yates (a newspaper reporter, go figure). Recently witnessed Hermione (who was sent to Azkaban for torturing Gaara with the Cruciatus and then escaped) murdering his mother.

Jemma (Jem) Kirke - Gryffindor. Lightning Elemental. Very attached to Will, often calling him her big brother.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

HIYA

The three main (read: transforming) characters for this chap are:

Gregory (Greg) Gryfyn - Gryffindor. True descendent of Godric Gryffindor.

Jason (Jace) Davis - Hufflepuff. Earth Elemental. Again…don't really have anything to say.

Serena (Rena) Slyn - Slytherin. True descendent of Salazar Slytherin (under the theory that Voldemort was the descendent of Sal's brother).

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

HIYA

* * *

**Notes**

New Founders (If (0) is 15 years old, (+1) is 16 years old, (-1) is 14 years old, (+2) is 17 years old, etc.)

Slytherin - Caitlyn Delani (0), Serena Slyn (0), Diana Lovegood (-2) (Wind), Megan Rivers (-3) (Fire)

Gryffindor - Gregory Gryfyn (0), Russell Weasley (0) (Fire), Jeremy Malfoy (0), Jemma Kirke (-1) (Lightning)

Ravenclaw - Nicolas Farbor (0), Rachael Ravyn (0), Artemis Lovegood (-2) (Wind)

Hufflepuff - William Yates (0) (Water), Horace Huffs (0), Jason Davis (-1) (Earth), Erica Peakes (-2)

EVENTUAL PAIRINGS:

Kakashi/Iruka

Sasuke/Gaara

Naruto/Shino

Zabuza/Harry

Haku/Hinata

Will/Kisame

Neville/Itachi

OC(Swordsman)/Megan

Raiga/Jemma

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

Zakura16 (userid = 3201248)


End file.
